


Prince.

by windblowsslowly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Coming Out, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Pining, Platonic Relationships, Self-Denial, Social Anxiety
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windblowsslowly/pseuds/windblowsslowly
Summary: Renjun dan Jeno bersahabat sejak kecil. Orang tua keduanya bersahabat, yang memutuskan untuk tinggal bersebelahan. Sehingga, Renjun dan Jeno tumbuh bersama sejak kecil. Keduanya berteman baik dan saling menjaga satu sama lain.Katanya, musim panas adalah waktu untuk menguji persahabatan.Sampai,"....gimana kalo salah satu diantara kita punya pacar?""Kenapa emangnya?".."Terus kenapa milih jurusan itu?""Ada filosofinya."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Two is better than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, im back with another fic.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Jen,” panggil Renjun pada Jeno. Yang dipanggil sedang duduk menyender pada bangku di bawah pohon tidak jauh dari posisi Renjun saat ini, Renjun berada di lorong depan kelas. Jeno menutup mata dan menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ . Sudah pasti Jeno tidak akan mendengar panggilannya. Maka, Renjun menghampirinya. Meletakkan barang bawaan nya di _space_ kosong bangku dan menyentuh pundak Jeno. Jeno membuka matanya, menyipit menatap Renjun.

“Dari Hyunjin, Mark sama Eric.” Ucap Renjun, sambil menunjuk barang bawaan yang tadi ia letakkan di samping Jeno. Menyuruh Jeno untuk membawanya sendiri. Jeno hanya mengangguk dan melepas _earphone_ nya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan meregangkan badan. Ia tertidur 10 menit menunggu Renjun yang baru saja selesai piket.

Keduanya berjalan keluar dari sekolah. Angin berhembus kencang, padahal musim dingin harusnya sudah berakhir dan berganti dengan musim semi. Keadaan sekolah sudah sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa siswa yang sedang main basket di lapangan. Wajar, sekolah sudah bubar sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Jeno heran, Renjun melakukan apa saja hingga memakan waktu selama itu. Tapi, Jeno memilih diam tidak bertanya.

“Lu tuh kaburnya gimana deh, _pro_ banget tiap ulang tahun atau _Valentine_ bisa _ngilang gitu_.” Ucap Renjun lagi saat keduanya telah menyebrang menuju gerbang perumahan.

Renjun dan Jeno bertetangga sejak kecil. Orang tua mereka bersahabat dekat, memutuskan tinggal bersebelahan sejak menikah, dan otomatis membuat Jeno dan Renjun ikut bersahabat pula. Jarak rumah mereka hanya 20 menit ditempuh dengan jalan kaki. Mereka akan berangkat dan pulang bersama, dengan jalan kaki atau kadang diantar oleh Ayah Jeno.

“Gue gak sembunyi, mereka aja yang gak bisa nemuin gue.” Tanggap Jeno seadanya. Dia mengantuk.

Renjun geleng-geleng kepala atas respon Jeno, “Punya Sunwoo gue tolak. Gede soalnya, gue suruh langsung antar kerumah.” Dibalas anggukan oleh Jeno.

“Lo…gak capek?” Tanya Jeno. Pandangannya lurus, tangan satunya membawa _tote bag_ berisi titipan dari Renjun, tangan satunya dimasukkan ke kantong celana, menghalau angin yang berhembus. 4 blok lagi mereka akan sampai di rumah.

“Apa?”

“Jadi kurir.”

Renjun menatap Jeno dari samping, Jeno masih menatap ke depan, ”Enggak, kan cuma begitu doang. Enak juga, kadang gue kecipratan,“ Renjun terkekeh menjawab, lalu melanjutkan, “lagian kan, kalo balik lu bawa sendiri. Kalo lu gak mau bawa, ya, gue tinggal aja. Males banget.”

“Besok-besok tolak aja deh, kalo ada lagi.” Ucap Jeno lagi.

“ _Pede_ banget lu bakal ada lagi?” jawab Renjun sambil menabrak lengan Jeno dari samping, menggoda, Jeno hanya menatapnya sekilas, lalu kemudian menatap depan lagi, “Mana bisa sih nolak? Mereka semua kan temen gue. Cuma gitu aja lagian. Kecuali, kalo mereka _request_ aneh-aneh pasti gue tolak.”

Jeno menghela napas, “Yaudah, ntar gue bilangin, buat gak nitip ke lo lagi.”

Renjun berdecak heran, “Dari pada lu bilang begitu, mending lu terima langsung aja deh. Heran gue, kenapa sih nggak mau terima? Lu sendiri yang bikin gue jadi kurir, _anjir._ ”

“Aneh banget, lah. Temenan ngasih hadiah begitu,” Jeno berdehem, lalu melanjutkan, “Lagian, lo bilang mau nyari pacar.”

Renjun berhenti berjalan. Menghadap ke Jeno, memasang muka bingung. Otomatis membuat Jeno berhenti berjalan. “Apa hubungannya?”

Jeno menggeser Renjun dari depannya dan menariknya untuk berjalan lagi, ia sudah lelah ingin cepat pulang. “Takutnya salah paham, ngira itu hadiah buat lu.”

Renjun tertawa mendengar jawaban Jeno, “Gak mungkin lah! Udah pada tau kali _fans_ lu banyak dan nitip ke gue. Gak bakal lah salah paham.”

Jeno cemberut, “Yaudah terserah lo. Ntar kalo lo gak dapet pacar, jangan salahin gue.”

Renjun berdecak lagi, “Gak bakal lah. Lagian, gue gak dapet pacar juga gak masalah. Masih tetep bisa dateng ke _Prom._ Isinya laki semua gitu, ngapain pusing.”

Jeno hanya mengangkat bahu. Satu blok lagi mereka akan sampai di rumah. “Bareng aja lah. Kayak biasa.” Ucap Jeno.

Renjun menoleh ke arah Jeno lagi, tampak berpikir mempertimbangkan, “Ide bagus. Sengaja banget lu nyari alasan buat menghindar dari yang lain, ya?” Renjun menyenggol bahu Jeno lagi.

Jeno menjauh sedikit dari Renjun, menghindar dari senggolan Renjun, ”Sama mereka nggak bisa pulang cepat pasti. Kasian rumah lu kosong.”

Renjun hanya mendengus mendengar alasan Jeno. Rumahnya memang akan kosong, orang tuanya sering melakukan perjalanan bisnis dan hanya akan pulang satu bulan sekali. Tapi, Renjun sudah biasa. Ia tahu, Jeno hanya melakukan itu untuk menghindar dari _orang-orang itu._

Keduanya sampai di depan rumah. Diantara kedua rumah, mereka berhenti. Renjun memegang lengan _hoodie_ Jeno, sebelum Jeno masuk kerumahnya.

Tangan Renjun terulur memegang kepala Jeno, menepuk-nepuk pelan, ” _Happy Birthday, boy._ Lu tambah gede _fans_ lu tambah banyak ya,” Jeno hanya tersenyum miring, tangan Renjun masih di kepalanya, mengusap sesekali, “ _I give you two coupons, just write anything you need.”_

Renjun memberikannya 2 (dua) kupon, sesuai ucapannya. Jeno menerimanya, memperhatikan _doodles_ anjing, kucing, _paws_ serta matahari di sudut kertas karton berwarna putih. Dahinya mengkerut, tanda heran, “Standarnya 3 (tiga), kali? Nggak salah?”

Renjun berdecak, “ _I am_ Huang Renjun, _not Genie._ Lagian, hadiah lu udah banyak. Masih perlu emang dari gue?”

“Perlu. Bulan lalu lo gue kasih jam tangan _wishlist_ lo dari lama, kan? Enak banget lo gak ngasih apa-apa.” Ucap Jeno tertawa kecil.

“ _That’s why I gave you coupons,_ Jeno Lee.” Tangan Renjun menunjuk kupon di tangan Jeno. Mata Jeno mengikuti arah tangan Renjun, lalu menatap pria di depannya.

“ _I’ll think about it.”_ Ucap Jeno, tangannya menepuk pelan kepala Renjun, gantian. Gesturnya menunjukkan ucapan ‘terimakasih’ secara tersirat.

“Oke, _use it wisely._ ” Jeno mengangguk menanggapi, Renjun tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkan, “Oh iya, enggak boleh sesuatu yang gue enggak mampu atau yang melanggar hukum dan norma.” Telunjuk Renjun bergerak di hadapan Jeno, tanda peringatan.

Jeno berdecak, pura-pura kecewa. “Curang lo.”

Sebenarnya, mereka tidak punya kebiasan memberikan kado untuk sama lain sejak kecil. Mereka hanya akan mentraktir satu sama lain atau bahkan tidak melakukan apapun. Ulang tahun hanya akan berakhir seperti hari-hari pada umumnya. Mereka terlalu dekat, terlalu aneh bagi keduanya bila harus memberikan hadiah untuk satu-sama lain. Tapi, tahun lalu, saat ulang tahun Jeno ke-tujuh belas, Jeno mendapat hadiah dari salah satu _fans_ nya-kakak tingkat, yang mengatakan bahwa tahun tersebut adalah tahun terakhirnya untuk bisa melihat Jeno dan memberikan hadiah untuknya. Dari situ, Jeno sadar bahwa ulang tahun ke-delapan belas keduanya kemungkinan adalah tahun terakhir keduanya untuk merayakan ulang tahun bersama. Sehingga, ia mengusulkan pada Renjun untuk memberikan hadiah pada satu sama lain saat ulang tahun ke-delapan belas.

Renjun tertawa, ia berjinjit untuk mengacak rambut Jeno, gemas. Seingatnya, sampai mereka sekolah menengah, ia masih lebih tinggi dari pada Jeno. Sekarang, Jeno tumbuh lebih tinggi darinya dan lebih besar darinya.

“Masuk, _gih._ Lo enggak latihan _taekwondo_ hari ini?” Tanya Renjun lagi. Jeno sudah akan menggerakkan kakinya untuk masuk rumah saat Renjun tiba-tiba bertanya lagi.

“Enggak, gue kan ulang tahun sih.” Tanggap Jeno seadanya. Hari ini memang ibu nya mengingatkan untuk tidak pergi kemanapun, makan malam bersama, walaupun tiap malam mereka begitu, tetap saja. Ibu nya akan masak special untuknya.

Renjun hanya mengangguk, menepuk bahu Jeno pelan, tanda pamit untuk masuk rumah. Saat ia sudah berjalan menjauh dari Jeno, akan masuk pekarangan rumahnya, Jeno memegang pergelangan tangannya. Renjun kaget dan menoleh, menatap dengan tatapan Tanya.

“Makan malam di rumah ya? Mama masak banyak.” Ucap Jeno langsung.

Sudah bukan hal aneh untuk Renjun ikut makan malam bersama keluarga Jeno. Sampai keduanya kelas 3 (tiga) sekolah dasar, Renjun bahkan ikut tinggal di rumah Jeno. Waktu itu, orang tuanya sedang sibuk-sibuknya membangun bisnis sehingga mau tidak mau harus menitipkan Renjun pada keluarga Jeno. Tiap ulang tahun keduanya pun, tidak luput bagi 2 (dua) keluarga ini untuk makan malam bersama. Atau, hanya Renjun saja yang ikut bergabung. Seperti malam ini.

Renjun mengangguk pada ajakan Jeno. Lalu keduanya berpisah untuk masuk kerumah masing-masing.

Yang tidak salah-satu dari keduanya ketahui adalah, ada yang tersenyum menantikan makan malam nanti.

**

Jeno sedang berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya setelah mandi sore itu. Harusnya ia latihan _taekwondo_ pukul 6 dan baru akan kembali pada pukul 8. Pekerjaan rumahnya sudah tidak ada karena mereka sudah berada di tingkat akhir. Murid-murid seangkatannya hanya tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan masuk Universitas. Mereka ke sekolah hanya untuk mendapat pelajaran tambahan sebelum masa transisi menuju universitas. Atau, jaga-jaga untuk ujian lanjutan apabila tidak lulus ujian pertama. Jeno cukup yakin untuk tidak ikut ujian lagi karena nilai-nilainya cukup bagus dan ia merasa mengerjakan ujian dengan baik pula. Sehingga, Jeno menganggur saat ini. Ia tidak terbiasa. Jadwalnya selalu _full_ setiap hari.

Jeno menatap ke sekeliling kamar dengan bosan. Tidak ada poster idola di dindingnya, polos. Hanya ada meja belajar yang diapit dua rak buku besar, meja komputer serta kursi di masing-masing sudut kamarnya, serta pintu _walk in dresser._ Rak bukunya masing-masing berisi koleksi _manga_ miliknya dan juga buku-buku pelajaran. Komputernya hanya ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas sesekali dan juga bermain _games_ . Namun, saat ini, ia terlalu malas untuk bangun dan bermain _games._

Jeno menoleh ke nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya, menemukan kupon kembar pemberian Renjun. Ia tersenyum kecil mengambil kedua kupon tersebut. Aneh sekali. Asing juga. Terlalu aneh dan asing bagi keduanya untuk berbagi hadiah untuk satu-sama lain. Keduanya tumbuh bersama, hampir berbagi seluruh barang bersama seperti saudara kembar. Bahkan, tempat tidur yang saat ini ia tiduri pernah ditiduri Renjun beberapa tahun saat keduanya kecil. Ulang tahun bukan hari spesial bagi keduanya, tapi sekarang mereka memberikan hadiah untuk satu-sama lain.

Jeno meraba permukaan kupon miliknya. _DIY._ Renjun, _the golden hand_ . Renjun menggunakan kertas karton berwarna putih yang dipotong seukuran kartu ucapan, dengan gambaran miliknya. _Doodles_ lucu berwarna-warni mengelilingi pinggiran kertas. Renjun niat sekali memberinya hadiah, pikirnya. Walaupun, ia yang harus memikirkan sendiri hadiah untuknya, sih. Tapi tetap saja. Untuk kupon permintaan,yang bahkan bukan hadiah sebenarnya, Renjun membuatnya niat sekali. Jeno terkesan.

Jeno memberikan Renjun jam tangan _digital_ yang merupakan _wishlist_ Renjun sejak lama. Renjun beberapa kali mengeluh padanya, bahwa tabungannya tidak penuh-penuh, untuk ia dapat membeli _wishlist_ nya. Renjun sering menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli alat gambar yang ia gunakan sebagai hobinya, maupun untuk stock portofolio. Renjun beberapa kali membuka _open commission_ untuk menambah tabungannya, tapi masih juga tidak cukup. Jeno hanya tertawa tiap kali mendengar keluhan Renjun, dan menyarankan untuk meminta pada orang tuanya saja. Namun Renjun tidak mau. Renjun bilang, orang tuanya sudah banyak mengeluarkan uang untuk kebutuhannya dan juga dukungan untuk hobi menggambarnya. Ia tidak ingin menyusahkan lagi.

Mendekati ulang tahun Renjun bulan lalu, Jeno baru saja memenangkan lomba _essay_ yang iseng ia ikuti karena saat itu _essay_ miliknya mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas. Hadiahnya cukup banyak, sehingga separuhnya bisa digunakan untuk membelikan Renjun hadiah dan separuhnya ia tabung. Renjun sempat memarahinya karena menggunakan banyak uang untuk membelikan hadiah, namun Renjun tetap menerima hadiahnya dengan senang. Tiada hari sejak ia menerima hadiahnya, jam pemberian Jeno tidak digunakan oleh Renjun.

 _Use it wisely_. Jeno memikirkan perkataan Renjun dan juga hadiah apa yang bisa ia minta dari Renjun. Saat Renjun bilang Jeno sudah dapat banyak hadiah, perkataannya benar. Ia sudah dapat 3 (tiga) hadiah dari orang yang ia ketahui dan juga hadiah-hadiah serta kartu ucapan tanpa nama yang belum sempat ia buka. Masih tergelatak di dalam tasnya di kaki tempat tidur. Ia terlalu malas untuk membukanya. Mungkin nanti, setelah makan malam.

Jeno masih berpikir tentang hadiahnya, saat pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka. Memunculkan kepala sepupunya secara tiba-tiba. Jaemin, sepupunya, melemparkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru ke arahnya dan mendarat tepat di perutnya. Jeno mengaduh kesakitan karena perbuatannya, merengut kesal ke arahnya. Pelaku hanya tertawa dan melempar badan berbaring di sebelah Jeno.

“ _Happy birthday, boss._ Lo kemana sih tadi seharian? Sembunyi lo makin _pro,_ ya. Gue sampe bingung ditanyain anak-anak lu kemana.” Ucap Jaemin padanya. Jaemin saat ini sedang berbaring menyamping dan menatapnya, menelisik. Jeno risih sekali jika sudah diberi tatapan seperti itu oleh Jaemin. Jeno, Jaemin serta Renjun satu sekolah, namun ketiga nya terpisah kelas masing-masing. Juga, Jaemin yang tinggal di arah yang berbeda dengan keduanya.

“ _Thanks._ Gak kemana-mana tuh, gue tidur di perpus. Capek banget, kemarin basket sampe jam 9.” Jawab Jeno. Ia bangkit dan meletakkan kotak pemberian Jaemin serta kupon milik Renjun di nakas samping kasurnya. Lalu berbaring kembali dengan lengan menutupi matanya.

“Alasan lo ada aja ya kalo menghindar, tuh? _Pro_ banget, Ckckck,” Jeno mendengar Jaemin berdecak heran padanya, “Itu gambaran Renjun, ya?” Jaemin bersuara lagi. Jeno menoleh, melihat arah tunjukkan Jaemin, pada kupon di atas kotak miliknya.

Jeno mengangguk, “Itu kotak dari lo? Atau titipan?” Tanya Jeno, ia heran karena tiba-tiba sepupunya datang dan memberikan sesuatu padanya.

Jaemin duduk dan menyandar pada _head board_ , memukul Jeno sekali dengan guling, yang dipukul meringis, “Lo tuh kalo ada _fans_ kabur mulu, tapi giliran beginian ngarepnya dari _fans_. Dari gue tuh.” Ucap Jaemin bangga.

“Ringan amat tangan lo ya gue perhatiin. Kekerasan mulu ke gue,” ucap Jeno sebal, Jaemin hanya tertawa, “ _Thanks, btw._ Tapi, lo ngapain ngasih kado? Aneh banget, asli.”

Jaemin mengangkat bahu, “Ngikutin tradisi lu sama Renjun. Kalian tahun ini tukeran kado, kan?” Jeno tidak menjawab. Ia menatap Jaemin bingung, dengan tatapan ‘tahu dari mana?’, “Renjun cerita. Pas gue tahu, gue ngasih besoknya ke Renjun.” Oh, Jeno tidak tahu.

“Ngasih apa?”

Jaemin tampak agak kaget, tidak tahu bila Jeno tidak tahu, menimbang-nimbang untuk memberitahunya atau tidak, namun tetap melanjutkan, “Alat gambar, anaknya _request._ Dia bilang, ngeri gue aneh-aneh kayak lu. Lu ngasih apaan emangnya?”

Jeno menjawab dengan malas, “Jam.”

Mata Jaemin membola kaget, kali ini ia kaget beneran. “Oh, itu jam baru dia dari lo? Pantes aja dia ngeri gue ngasih aneh-aneh. Lo _extreme_ juga.” Jaemin geleng-geleng kepala, masih takjub pada hadiah Jeno.

“Lebay lo. Kebetulan gue lagi ada uang. Karena lo ngasih, ntar gue kasih deh. Lo mau apa?” Tanya Jeno padanya.

Keduanya saat ini masih berbaring, Jaemin setengah berbaring, menatap langit-langit, lalu Jaemin menoleh padanya saat Jeno bertanya. “Serius lo mau ngasih?” Jeno ikut menoleh pada Jaemin, lalu mengangguk. Jaemin lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya buru-buru, menunjukkan foto sepatu di ponselnya pada Jeno, “Ini Jen, ntar gue kirimin foto sama _details_ nya ke lo. Ukuran sepatu gue 265mm.” cerocos Jaemin padanya.

Jeno hanya tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Jaemin dan mengangguk. Tanggapan Jeno ini membuat Jaemin bangkit dan menyerang Jeno dengan ciuman di pipinya berkali-kali. Tangan Jaemin melingkar pada kepalanya, menahannya untuk tidak menjauh saat ia menciumnya. Jeno mencoba menjauh karena perlakuan Jaemin yang tiba-tiba dan juga terlalu sesak karena keduanya terlalu dekat.

Jeno memukul Jaemin berkali-kali, baru setelahnya dilepaskan oleh Jaemin. Ia mengambil banyak napas, karena terengah-engah. “Lo udah gila ya?”

Jaemin tersenyum senang sekali. Karena berhasil mencium sepupunya dan juga senang karena akan mendapat hadiah ulang tahun sesuai _wishlist_ nya. “Habis lo belom liat kado dari gue apa, udah iyain aja permintaan gue. Ya seneng banget lah gue.” Senyumnya masih belum hilang.

Saat Jeno akan menjawab, pintu kamarnya terbuka lagi. Kali ini, Renjun yang muncul dari baliknya. Matanya membola melihat ada manusia lain di kamar Jeno. Lalu tersenyum menatap keduanya. Renjun tidak masuk, hanya berdiri menyandar pada kusen pintu, “Ayo makan.” Panggilnya, lalu menunggui dua sepupu itu bangun dari kasur.

Jaemin memukul Jeno sekali lagi dengan guling saat ia akan bangun, sehingga Jeno kembali berbaring. Memunculkan suara tawa dari Renjun. Jeno menyingkirkan guling dan melihat Jaemin sudah berjalan merangkul Renjun. Ia mendengar Renjun bertanya pada Jaemin sejak kapan berada di rumahnya dan pertanyaan basa-basi lain. Jaemin dan Renjun sama-sama bersahabat seperti Jeno dan Renjun. Tidak sedekat ia dan Renjun, karena Jaemin baru dekat dengan Renjun saat masuk ke sekolah mereka saat ini. Jaemin tinggal di kota lain dahulu. Syukurnya, Jaemin adalah anak yang mudah berbaur dan bergaul. Ia dengan mudah masuk pada pertemanan Jeno dan Renjun.

Meja makan sesuai dengan prediksi Jeno, penuh makanan. Untung saja Jaemin datang. Walau tetap saja tidak bisa dihabiskan oleh lima orang yang mengelilingi meja makan. Makan malam dipimpin oleh Ayah Jeno, yang dimulai dengan memanjatkan syukur atas bertambahnya umur sang anak. Kelimanya mulai makan mengobrol ringan. Orang tua Jeno bergantian bertanya padanya, Jaemin maupun Renjun mengenai kegiatan sekolah dan lain-lain. Makan malam berlangsung seperti malam-malam lainnya.

“-kamu nanti kayak Jiwoo, Jun. Liburan nggak bisa balik saking sibuknya.” Jeno mendengar ucapan ibunya pada Renjun. Jeno tidak begitu mendengar percakapan mereka sebelumnya karena masih berbincang dengan ayahnya.

Renjun tertawa kecil,”Ya, enggak apa-apa, Tan. Kan ada Kak Jiwoo. Ada temennya ntar, kalo enggak pulang.”

Kali ini, ayah Jeno juga ikut mendengar pembicaraan Renjun dengan ibu Jeno. Sepertinya, mereka semua saat ini fokus pada ucapan Renjun. Ayahnya bahkan menanggapi, “Kalo kamu nggak pulang juga, ini rumah tambah sepi dong.”

Renjun tertawa lagi, “Rumah sebelah bahkan kosong, om.” Jeno ikut tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Renjun. Jeno menunduk melihat piringnya yang kosong. Ia sudah kenyang sekali.

Ibu Jeno berucap lagi, “Waktu cepat banget ya berlalu, udah gede aja kalian. Udah pada mau kuliah misah-misah. Padahal, kayaknya belom lama ngeliat Jeno gangguin Renjun yang lagi belajar gambar sama Jiwoo.”

Tidak lama, makan malam berakhir dengan Jaemin yang pamit pulang duluan karena sudah dijemput oleh Ayahnya. Jeno dan Renjun mengantar Jaemin sampai depan, sekalian Renjun akan pulang. Keduanya melihat Jaemin melambai melalui kaca mobil yang diturunkan. Keduanya juga melihat Jaemin yang berkata, ‘ _See you tomorrow’_ saat mobil sudah akan berbelok di tikungan.

Mobil Jaemin sudah tidak tampak lagi. Jalanan di depan keduanya kosong. Hanya angin sisa musim dingin masih berhembus serta suara serangga yang terdengar. Renjun menoleh pada Jeno yang sedang memerhatikan langit. Gelap, tidak ada bintang maupun bulan.

“Udah kepikiran mau apa?” Ucap Renjun. Jeno ikut menoleh padanya. Menggeleng. “Jangan lama-lama. Biar gue bisa ngatur _budget._ ” Pinta Renjun.

Jeno mendengus, “Dih, nyuruh gue minta apapun tapi ngatur.” Renjun tertawa, “Ntar deh, gue mikir dulu. Lo kayaknya kasian banget sih mikirin uang.” Tangan Jeno maju menepuk kepalanya pelan.

Renjun melipat bibirnya, “Nggak sih, ngeri aja lo minta beli _super expensive things_.” Renjun melambai pada Jeno tanda pamit, sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya tanpa melihat ke arah Jeno lagi. Jeno melakukan hal yang sama. Sudah malam, besok masih harus sekolah.

Jeno memasuki rumah dan melihat ibunya sedang membereskan meja makan. Saat makan malam selesai karena Jaemin dijemput, ia dan yang lain langsung bangkit mengantar Jaemin sampai pintu, Jeno jadi tidak sempat membereskan bekas makannya. Renjun bahkan yang biasa membantu ibunya beres-beres lupa dan sudah pulang. Jeno akhirnya hanya berdua dengan ibunya membereskan meja makan dan mengikuti ibunya untuk mencuci piring.

“Kak Jiwoo gak pulang lagi semester ini, ma?” Tanya Jeno. Ia kebagian mencuci piring, sedang ibunya membilas dan menyusun di rak pengering.

Ibu Jeno tertawa kecil, “Kangen ya?” goda Ibu pada Jeno.

Jeno dan kakaknya, Jiwoo, terpaut 2 (dua) tahun. Saat ini kakaknya berada di semester 4 (empat) mengambil jurusan arsitektur di salah satu universitas besar di kota sebelah. Sejak kuliah, kakaknya sibuk sekali sampai tidak pulang saat liburan semester. Kakaknya hanya pulang tahun lalu, saat Jeno naik ke kelas 3 (tiga). Jiwoo hanya pulang untuk memberikan Jeno buku-buku referensi ujian dan kiat-kiat belajar untuk ujian masuk universitas. Karena kakaknya yang tidak pulang, ia dan orang tuanya beberapa kali mengunjungi kakaknya di _dorm_ universitas untuk memastikan bahwa kakaknya masih sehat dan hidup. Syukurnya, begitu. Walaupun _dorm_ nya berserakan dengan sampah maket maupun alat gambar.

Jeno ikut tertawa kecil, masih mencuci piring, “Kasian si Kakak. Hobi kok malah jadi penyiksa.” Jiwoo senang menggambar sejak kecil. Setiap ia memiliki buku bergambar, kamus atau komik milik Jeno, ia akan memindahkan gambarnya ke buku gambar miliknya. Ia menekuni hobinya sampai memilih jurusan kuliah yang mendukung. Namun, menurut Jeno, hobinya itu kini menjadi penyiksa bagi Jiwoo. Ia tidak bisa pulang saat libur, mengorbankan waktu istirahat dan bermain.

“Itu namanya usaha mengejar mimpi. Nanti kamu juga begitu, Renjun juga.” Ibunya masih membilas piring-piring menanggapinya.

Jeno sudah selesai mencuci dan telah mencuci tangannya pula. Ia kini menyandarkan tubuhnya pada wastafel dan menatap ibunya. “Mama emangnya nggak apa-apa aku tinggal di rumah, enggak pulang-pulang?”

Ibu tertawa, “Kan ada papa. Lagian, Mama kan tau kamu belajar, bukan pergi ninggalin Mama.” Ibu tersenyum ke arahnya. Jeno jadi malu.

“Jadi, kakak enggak pulang lagi, ma?” Tanya Jeno lagi saat keduanya diam. Ibu sudah selesai membilas dan sedang menyusun piring terakhir pada rak. Ibu bergerak menyalakan keran dan mencuci tangannya. Jeno menunggui ibu menjawab.

“Pulang, nanti waktu kelulusan kamu. Dia udah nyiapin kado katanya, buat kamu sama Renjun.” Ibu menjawab saat sedang melap tangannya dengan tisu. Jeno hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan wastafel.

“Selamat ulang tahun, sayang. Kado dari Mama, Papa,sama Kakak udah di kamar ya. Kakak kirim salam dan minta maaf, nggak bisa pulang malam ini.” Ucap Ibu sambil memeluk Jeno dari samping. Membuat Jeno menoleh, melihat ibunya tersenyum memandangi nya, membuat Jeno ikut tersenyum.

“Anak Mama udah gede, ganteng, pinter lagi. Sehat terus ya, sayang?” doa ibu pada Jeno. Jeno hanya mengangguk dan mencium pipi Ibu sebelum berpisah untuk memasuki kamarnya.

Seperti kata ibu, ada kotak yang sebelumnya tidak ada di tempat tidurnya. Jeno menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju kasur. Kotak berwarna hitam yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu berat. Jeno bisa menerka isi kotak tersebut dari merek yang mentereng di atas kotak. Sesuai dugaan, saat Jeno membuka, kotak tersebut berisi jam tangan. _Automatic chronograph_ , _strap_ baja berwarna _silver_ mengkilat. Jeno tersenyum. Jeno pernah membicarakan mengenai jam ini pada ayahnya, _Link Calibre 17_ , saat iseng melihat katalog jam pada rak buku milik ayahnya. Ia tidak menyangka ayahnya akan mengingat dan memberikan padanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Senyumnya mengembang, senang sekali. Jeno akan mengucapkan rasa syukur serta terimakasih pada ayahnya saat sarapan besok pagi.

Jeno menemukan kertas yang terlibat pada bawah kotak, mengeluarkannya dan meletakkan kotaknya kembali pada kasur. Jeno membuka lipatan kertas tersebut dan tersenyum saat melihat isinya; kado sebenarnya dari sang Kakak. Karena Jeno tahu, jam adalah hadiah dari orang tua nya. Kakaknya menitipkan kado miliknya pada orang tua mereka.

_Happy Birthday, Nyebelin. Udah gede ya besok udah mau kuliah? Padahal kayaknya belom lama liat kalian tiup lilin berdua :(_

Di kertas itu, tergambar dua anak lelaki sedang meniup lilin di atas kue yang Jeno tahu persis siapa. Pipi kedua menggembung dengan bibir mengerucut. Di kepala keduanya terdapat topi kerucut khas ulang tahun. Gambarnya tidak berwarna, tergambar dengan pensil dengan pesan ulang tahun di sudut bawah kertas. Jeno meraba gambar tersebut. Dari gambar tersebut, Jeno menyadari bahwa sudah lama sekali sejak ia meniup lilin untuk ulang tahun. Dengan senyum kecil, Jeno berjalan ke arah _vision board_ di atas meja belajarnya dan menempelkan gambar tersebut dengan magnet.

Jeno lalu berjalan mundur, namun masih memandangi gambar tersebut. _Pictures brings back memories_ . Ada banyak memori berkeliaran di kepalanya karena gambar tersebut. Jeno sampai bingung memori mana yang akan ia kenang dan ingat untuk malam ini, sampai ia tertidur. Jeno masih terus memperhatikan gambarnya, sambil berbaring. Gambarnya sudah tidak terlalu terlihat dari posisinya, namun Jeno masih bisa mengingat _details_ gambar tersebut. Memilih memori, Jeno menghela nafasnya.

**

Hari ini hari selasa. _Prom Night_ masih akan dilaksanakan pada hari Sabtu. Renjun tidak pusing. Ia hanya akan datang, menikmati beberapa penampilan, makan, mengobrol dengan temannya, dan pulang. Renjun tidak mengerti, mengapa pada sekolah khusus laki-laki, tetap diadakan _Prom Night._ _It’s full of boys._ Apa serunya melihat teman-teman yang biasa bermain dengannya mengenakan _suit and tie_ dengan warna hampir sama? Tidak menarik sama sekali.

Pemikirannya ini tidak disetujui semua pihak tentu saja. Seperti Jaemin misalnya. Jaemin sudah ribut mengenai warna jas serta tatanan rambut yang akan ia gunakan sejak pihak panitia mengumumkan tanggal. Yangyang, temannya yang lain, juga ribut mengenai siapa yang akan ia ajak ataupun mengajaknya pergi bersama. Ada juga Hyunjin, Mark dan Eric yang berkali-kali mengganggu, memastikan padanya bahwa Jeno belum mengajak siapapun atau menerima ajakan siapapun. Renjun menanggapi dengan, “Kalo dia nerima atau ngajak siapapun, bakal gue kabarin. Tenang aja, sekarang minggir, gue mau gambar.”

Jeno sudah populer sejak mereka kecil. Dahulu, Jeno pernah beberapa menjadi bintang iklan populer pada masanya. Didukung pula dengan Jeno yang pintar, baik, tampan, dan mudah melakukan olahraga apapun. Jeno sangat bersinar sejak kecil. Saat mereka di Sekolah Dasar, awalnya, tidak banyak yang menyadari Jeno yang merupakan bintang iklan, namun saat mengetahuinya, teman-temannya merubah sikap padanya. Ada yang tiba-tiba memberikan Jeno hadiah, meletakkan surat di tasnya atau bahkan mengatainya terang-terangan bahwa ia sok popular. Sejak itu, Jeno jadi pendiam dan tidak lagi menerima tawaran untuk tampil di depan kamera.

Jeno adalah teman yang baik dan asik. Namun, saat ada temannya yang mengetahui tentang ‘masa lalu’ dan merubah sikapnya, Jeno akan menjauh. Lebih baik untuk menghindar sebelum tersakiti, pikirnya.

Memasuki Sekolah Menengah, Jeno semakin tampan dan pintar. Awalnya, tidak banyak yang mengetahui ‘masa lalu’ Jeno. Namun, ketika Jeno memenangkan kompetisi _Taekwondo_ di kotanya, ia kembali terkenal dan dibicarakan oleh satu sekolah. Jeno tidak hanya bersinar di bidang non akademis, namun juga akademis. Jeno sering kali menjadi juara di kelasnya,dan juga berebut peringkat satu sekolah dengan Renjun. Jeno benar-benar bersinar dan memiliki banyak _fans_.

Sejak sekolah Menengah pula, Renjun menjadi kurir hadiah untuk Jeno. Renjun selalu ada disana. Saat Jeno kesal teman-temannya berubah, saat Jeno bingung mengapa tasnya berisi banyak surat dan saat Jeno kesusahan membawa hadiah yang ia dapat saat pulang. Renjun ada disana, satu-satunya temannya yang konstan tetap berada di samping Jeno. Tetap menjahilinya, tetap mengambil sosis dari bekal milik Jeno, dan tetap belajar ataupun menggambar sementara yang lain memperhatikan Jeno.

Renjun juga tidak kalah populer dari Jeno. Renjun juga pintar. Selalu menduduki peringkat atas kelas serta berebut ranking satu sekolah dengan Jeno. Sementara Jeno harus menghindar dari teman-temannya yang berubah, Renjun jadi punya banyak teman. Renjun sama ramahnya dengan Jeno, mudah bergaul dengannya. Tidak jarang pula, banyak teman yang mendekatinya karena ingin dekat dengan Jeno. Renjun tidak masalah ada yang memanfaatkannya begitu. Karena, Jeno sendiri yang akan menghindar ketika melihat ia hanya dimanfaatkan.

Memasuki _High School_ , Jeno mengajak Renjun untuk memilih sekolah khusus lelaki. Renjun dan Jeno cukup trauma, karena saat sekolah menengah, mereka melihat teman perempuan mereka melakukan hal yang _extreme_ untuk merebut perhatiannya. Sehingga, tidak sulit untuk Renjun menyetujui ajakan Jeno. Lagi pula, sekolahnya tidak jauh dari rumah.

Kepopuleran Jeno tidak berakhir sampai saat ini. Walaupun mereka memasuki sekolah khusus lelaki, tetap saja, Jeno menjadi incaran. _Fans_ Jeno tidak sebanyak dan tidak se _extreme_ dulu. Teman-teman mereka di SMA cukup _subtle_ dan _gentle_ mendekati Jeno. Berbincang karena memasuki _clubs_ yang sama atau meminta Jeno belajar bersama. Tidak banyak yang menatapnya terang-terangan. Jeno juga jadi lebih pintar bersikap dan menghindar dari keadaan-keadaan tidak diinginkan.

Renjun hanya tertawa tiap kali Jeno bercerita mengenai pria-pria yang mendekatinya. Dan Jeno akan merengut kesal karena hal itu. Jaemin juga sama saja. Jaemin juga popular, tapi, tidak seperti Jeno yang tidak suka, Jaemin sangat menikmatinya. Menikmati orang-orang yang _flirting_ dengannya dan bahkan sebaliknya. Menikmati jadwal _dates_ yang mengantri untuk didatangi. Sementara Renjun, biasa saja. Renjun menerima ajakan _dates_ sesekali saat ia tidak sibuk. Ia juga dengan senang hati mengobrol dengan siapapun di sekolah. Dinamika mereka berbeda, tapi cocok.

Renjun masih menyelesaikan salah satu _commission_ di meja kantin, menunggu Jaemin yang memesankan makanan untuk keduanya, saat Jeno duduk di depannya. Renjun otomatis menaikkan pandangan ke arah depan, melihat wajah Jeno yang datar. Renjun melihat alis Jeno naik sebelah, _apa?_ , yang hanya dibalas Renjun dengan gelengan. Renjun menurunkan pandangan lagi pada kertas gambarnya. Keduanya hanya diam saja.

Renjun masih menggambar, Jeno masih diam, dan Jaemin belum kembali. Begitu. Keduanya memang sudah biasa bersama, keduanya hanya tau, kapan saat yang tepat untuk membuka pembicaraan atau harus diam saja seperti saat ini. Keduanya hanya sama-sama menikmati presensi masing-masing.

Renjun menyimpan alat gambarnya di samping, menjauhkan dari hal-hal yang mungkin merusak jerih payahnya. Meregangkan tangan dan punggungnya. Lalu, menatap Jeno. Yang ditatap melipat tangan di atas meja dan mengubur kepala di atasnya. Ada kotak makan siang miliknya juga di atas meja. Renjun memperhatikan sekitar, lalu menatap Jeno lagi. Jeno sedang dalam _mode_ malas diperhatikan, Renjun melihat Mark dan Hyunjin dari meja lain memperhatikan Jeno.

Renjun menyentuh lengan _hoodie_ merah Jeno, “Tumben?” ucapnya. Jeno tidak sering bergabung dengannya dan Jaemin makan untuk makan siang di kantin. Malas ditatap, katanya. Ia hanya sesekali bergabung saat diseret Jaemin atau ketika ibunya tidak membawakan bekal untuknya. Tapi hari ini, Jeno membawa bekal dan Jeno _selalu_ malas ditatap.

Jeno hanya bergumam tidak mengangkat kepalanya. Renjun mengusap kepalanya sekali.

Jaemin datang membawa nampan berisi pesanan keduanya, memberikan tatapan heran pada Renjun karena ada Jeno di meja mereka. Renjun hanya membalas dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menaikkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya. Jaemin meletakkan nampan di meja dan duduk di sebelah Renjun, bingung untuk mulai makan atau?

Renjun menyentuh lengan Jeno lagi, “Makan.” Ucapnya singkat. Kali ini Jeno mengangkat kepalanya. Rambutnya berantakan, matanya menyipit mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya. Pandangannya lalu jatuh pada Jaemin dan Renjun di hadapannya yang menatap datar.

Jeno menghela napas, “Yangyang mana? _Why Am I thirdwheeling you two?_ ” ucapnya datar.

Jaemin mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Jeno dan mulai makan. Tidak penting pertanyaan Jeno. Renjun dan Jeno juga mulai makan.

“ _So, Kid,_ kenapa tiba-tiba disini? Biasanya lu harus dianalisis dulu ada dimana, lah sekarang muncul sendiri.” Tanya Jaemin memecah keheningan.

“Lebay banget, ini beneran gue jadi _third wheel_ ya? Makanya kalian berdua nanya pertanyaan yang sama?” Jeno bergantian menatap Jaemin dan Renjun yang ada di hadapannya. Yang ditatap saling tatap, lalu mengangkat bahu bersamaan.

“Yangyang di meja tengah tuh, lagi deketin calon pasangan.” Jawab Renjun, menunjuk arah tengah dengan matanya, yang diikuti Jeno, setelahnya Jeno mengangguk. “Lo gimana? Hyunjin sama Mark neror gue mulu, mastiin lo pergi sama siapa.” Keluh Renjun.

Jeno menyelesaikan makannya, menyingkirkan kotaknya ke pinggir meja. Melipat tangannya lagi di atas meja, menumpukan kepalanya lagi, tapi pandangan kearah Jaemin dan Renjun. “ _I told them. I will answer tomorrow.”_ Jeno menghela napas lagi, lelah.

Jaemin menyelesaikan makannya juga, menyingkirkan alat makannya, menatap Jeno antusias. “ _Finally_ _our Lee Jeno will have a date!_ Kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba lu mau?”

Jeno menghela napas lagi, “Mereka bilang kalo gue nggak pilih salah satu dari mereka, mereka bakal dateng kerumah bareng. Mereka bilang, gak bakal pergi kalo gue gak pilih. Malu _anjir_ kalo ketahuan orang rumah.” Jawab Jeno kesal.

Jaemin dan Renjun tertawa mendengarnya, Jeno cemberut tambah kesal.

Menghentikan tawanya, Jaemin bertanya, “Lo gak alesan gitu, bakal pergi sama Renjun?”

“Udah, gak mempan. Mereka bilang, kalo gue pilih salah satu diantara mereka, yang enggak gue pilih bakal bareng Renjun. Jadi, gue gak bisa alesan Renjun.”

Renjun tertawa lagi, “ _Anjir,_ kok jadi gue? Eh, tapi boleh deh. Lumayan, tebengan. Pilih, _gih,_ Jen.” Ucap Renjun bercanda.

“Enggak tau, gue bingung. Lo aja deh, pilih.”

“Asli? Masa gue yang pilih?” Tanya Renjun.

Jeno hanya mengangguk kecil masih menatapnya.

Renjun berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab, “Yaudah, gue bareng Hyunjin, deh.”

**

Renjun masih menyelesaikan tugas fisikanya saat Hyunjin duduk di kursi sampingnya yang kosong. Renjun dan Hyunjin teman sekelas, omong-omong. Hyunjin menumpukan kepala pada tangan dan menatap Renjun dari samping. Hyunjin hanya diam saja, tahu kalau Renjun tidak akan mau diganggu saat sedang belajar. Wajahnya murung, cemberut. Tipikal.

Renjun meliriknya sekilas, “Kenapa lo?” Renjun balik menatap bukunya.

Hyunjin merengek padanya, biasa, “Gue ditolak Jeno.” Masih cemberut.

Renjun tertawa, masih menulis, “Kapan sih lo gak ditolak Jeno?”

Hyunjin makin cemberut, memukul lengan Renjun pelan, “Lo jahat banget, sih. Temen lu patah hati, simpati dikit kek.”

Kali ini, Renjun meletakkan alat tulisnya, menatap Hyunjin yang masih cemberut, tangannya terulur mengusap kepala Hyunjin. “ _Sorry,_ sama Jeno emang nggak dikasih kompensasi _dates_?”

Hyunjin menghelas napas, “Bahasa lo, kompensasi banget. Dikasih sih, minggu depan. 4 (empat) jam doang, tapi.”

Renjun menyender di bangkunya, heran, “Lah? _Limit_ nya ditentuin gitu.”

“Gara-gara Mark. Dia bilang _Prom_ kan sekitar segituan, gue gak boleh lebih lama.”

Renjun tertawa lagi, “Yaudah, bersyukur aja sih. Lagian kan enak, lu bisa puas-puasin liat Jeno, berdua doang. _Prom_ kan gelap, rame, udah gitu Jeno ada alesan kabur ke gue atau ke Jaemin.” Ucap Renjun menyemangati Hyunjin, sesekali menepuk punggungnya.

Hyunjin seketika senang, badannya tegak lagi, lalu lesu seketika. Renjun tertawa lagi, “Lu bener juga, sih. Walaupun, gue tetep pengen ke _Prom_ bareng Jeno.” Hyunjin mulai ceria lagi, “Eh, lo bareng gue ya pas _Prom?_ Sendiri kan lu?” ajak Hyunjin padanya ramah.

Renjun tersenyum, “Nggak usah, Jin. Lagian rumah kita lawan arah banget. Mending lo cari _dates_ lain sana, mumpung masih ada waktu.”

Hyunjin menatapnya tidak yakin, “Serius, nggak mau?”

Renjun menggeleng. “Nggak, santai aja. Ada Jaemin, atau naik taksi juga gak masalah.” Ucap Renjun meyakinkan.

Setelahnya, Hyunjin pergi. Renjun melanjutkan tugas fisikanya. Masih tersisa tiga nomer, 15 menit lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi. Renjun mempercepat kerjanya tidak memikirkan lagi pembicaraan keduanya.

_Gila._

**

“Oi Jen,” Jeno menoleh, berhenti berjalan, “Lu masih latihan aja, padahal besok _Prom_?” ucap Renjun.

Renjun sedang berbaring di atas _bean bag_ di balkon lantai 2 (Dua) rumahnya saat melihat Jeno lewat menenteng tas olahraga di depan rumahnya. Rambutnya basah, tidak menenteng tas khusus sepatu, artinya, Jeno pulang dari latihan _taekwondo._

Jeno hanya berdiri, memasukkan tangan ke saku _hoodie,_ menaikkan kepala melihat Renjun yang sedang berdiri menatapnya dari balkon, “Gak ada korelasi _Prom_ sama gue latihan.”

Renjun berdecih, “Iya _Prince,_ iya. Masuk sana lu. Keringin dulu rambut lu sebelum tidur, kebiasaan banget biarin rambut basah.” omel Renjun.

Renjun melihat Jeno berjalan ke rumahnya tidak menatapnya lagi. Ia kembali berbaring melihat langit. Ikut bernyanyi mengikuti lagu yang terputar dari ponselnya. Ia tidak punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan. Tugas-tugas tambahannya sudah selesai sore tadi. Ia tidak ikut banyak klub seperti Jeno, hanya ikut klub voli yang bahkan sudah ia _drop_ sejak memasuki semester ini. Jadi, ia hanya melamun, menghabiskan malam. Udaranya sudah tidak terlalu dingin, tidak hangat juga. Cocok untuk bersantai.

“Jun,” terdengar suara Jeno dari bawah, Renjun bangkit dan melihat Jeno masih dalam pakaian yang sama, tanpa tas, namun menenteng kotak, “Gue naik, ya?” Renjun mengangguk, mengizinkan Jeno. Melihat Jeno mendekati rumahnya, Renjun kembali berbaring.

Derap-derap langkah mulai terdengar. Rumahnya kosong, suara sekecil apapun pasti terdengar. Apalagi langkah Jeno. Suara langkah Jeno terdengar makin jelas mendekat. Tidak lama, Jeno ada di sampingnya. Meletakkan kotak yang ia bawa di lantai samping Renjun, lalu menghilang ke dalam. Jeno muncul kembali dengan _bean_ _bag_ lain. _Bean bag_ yang lebih besar dari punya Renjun, berwarna biru. Milik Jeno, disimpan di rumahnya. Jeno meletakkan _bean bag_ di samping Renjun dan berbaring diatasnya. Tangannya menghalau cahaya lampu di atas kepala mereka.

Hening.

..

..

“Lo ngapain _stargazing_ , kalo langitnya kosong gini?” Tanya Jeno tiba-tiba.

Renjun tertawa mendengarnya, “Baru sadar? Siapa juga yang _stargazing._ Sok tau banget luu,” saut Renjun.

“Terus ngapain disini?”

Renjun menahan tawanya, “Harusnya gue yang tanya, lu ngapain disini?”

Jeno menoleh ke arahnya, diam sejenak, lalu menjawab, “Menjalankan tradisi.”

“Tradisi apa, _anjir_?”

“ _Stargazing_ bareng lo.”

Renjun tertawa lagi, terpingkal-pingkal, sampai terguling dari _bean bag_ nya. Jeno hanya menatapnya aneh. Bingung, dimana lucu nya.

“Lu malah bikin gue ketawa, Jen. Padahal gue lagi pengen _mellow_.” Renjun masih terengah, mencoba menghentikan sisa-sisa tawanya. “Kegiatan anak kecil masih inget aja lo.”

“Kan lo yang suka.”

Renjun menatapnya, masih tersenyum, “Suka, kalo bintangnya ada. Ini, nggak ada, Jen. Gelap doang.”

Jeno menatap langit lagi. Kemudian, hening lagi.

“Terus ngapain disini?” Tanya Jeno lagi.

Terdengar Renjun ikut bergumam bersama lagu, “Nggak ada kerjaan. Pengen _mellow,_ mikirin hal-hal nggak pasti. Cocok banget gak tuh, lagu _ballad,_ angin malam, langit gelap, Suram.” Jelas Renjun.

Jeno kemudian menyodorkan kotak yang tadi ia bawa, “Kesukaan lo, dari Mama.”

Renjun menerimanya dengan senang, _kastengel_ favoritnya buatan ibu Jeno. “ _Thanks,_ besok gue sarapan di rumah lo deh. Bantuin Tante.”

Jeno berdecak, “Itu kan emang tugas lo kalo _weekend_.” Hanya mendapat kekehan dari Renjun.

Keduanya diam lagi. Lagu dari ponsel Renjun masih terdengar. Daripada lagu untuk membuat suasana jadi _mellow_ , lagu yang terputar sejak tadi malah lagu-lagu patah hati. Renjun masih menikmati keadaan seperti ini. Lagu _ballad,_ _kastengel_ di pangkuan, serta presensi Jeno disisinya.

“Ngapain hal-hal yang gak pasti dipikirin? _Toh_ , enggak pasti kejadian juga.” Ucap Jeno tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. Renjun menoleh ke arahnya, menawarkan kotak _kastengel_ yang membuat Jeno ikut menoleh dan diikuti oleh gelengan darinya. Renjun menarik kotaknya lagi ke pangkuan.

Renjun menatap langit, “Lo pernah dengar gak? ‘ _The only certain thing in this world is just uncertainty.’_ _That’s the reason_ kenapa ada asuransi di dunia ini.” Renjun menoleh ke Jeno lagi, menunggu reaksi Jeno.

Jeno tidak menoleh pada Renjun, menatap langit, “Tapi, emang dengan dipikirin, jadi bakal kejadian? Atau gak kejadian?” ucap Jeno santai.

Renjun tersenyum kecil, ia suka berbicara dengan Jeno. Jeno yang mau-mau saja berbicara hal yang tidak penting begini. “Gak tau? Tapi, kalo itu kejadian buruk, mungkin bisa dicegah? Atau diminimalisir resikonya?” Jawab Renjun.

Jeno hanya diam. Melihat kearah Renjun sekilas, melihat Renjun yang akan melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. “Sama kayak lu latihan _taekwondo._ Lu latihan biar lu punya _skill_ dan persiapan diri, karena lo gak tau, lawan lo bakal nyerang gimana.”

Jeno tertawa, “Kayak lo bilang, gue latihan biar gue ada _skill_. Dan gue tau, kalo gue lomba, ya gue pasti diseranglah.”

Renjun menepuk lengan Jeno kesal, “Iya _Prince,_ bener. Tapi kan lu gak tau bakal diserang gimana dan bakal sampe mana nyerangnya…” Renjun berdecak, Jeno tidak mengerti maksudnya.

“Kan ada _rules_ nya? Tau lah gue sampe mana.”

Renjun bangkit untuk duduk, tangannya bersedekap di depan dada, “ _Prince_ Jeno, di dunia ini juga ada tuh _rules_ , banyak banget lagi. Tapi, kenapa tuh orang jahat masih banyak?” Jeno melihat ke arahnya, mengangguk mengerti.

Huft.

Keduanya diam lagi. Menikmati lagu yang terputar di ponsel Renjun. Kotak _kastengel_ sudah tersimpan di lantai. Keduanya masih hening, Renjun tidak tahu apakah Jeno tertidur atau tidak. Ia masih menikmati momen ini. Sampai, ponsel Renjun memutar lagu Linkin Park – In the End, keduanya tertawa. Bisa-bisanya.

“ _Autoplay_ . Habis udah lagu di _playlist_ galau gue.” Renjun mematikan lagu dan menyimpan ponselnya.

Keduanya diam lagi. Ini bukan pertama kali. Mereka sering begini, hanya diam menikmati keheningan. Jeno bukan tipe anak yang menginisiasi obrolan, tapi dia selalu bisa menjawab dengan memuaskan ketika diajak bicara. Renjun yang lebih sering menginisiasi pembicaraan, namun ia juga senang ketika mereka hanya diam. Sampai, Renjun terpikirkan sesuatu.

Renjun menoleh, melihat Jeno memejamkan mata, “ _Prince,_ lo tidur ya?” Jeno hanya bergumam menjawab, artinya tidak. Renjun boleh melanjutkan ucapannya, karena Jeno mendengarkan. “ _Prince,_ pernah kepikiran gak, kalo salah satu diantara kita punya pacar, bakal disuruh jauhin gak ya?”

Jeno membuka matanya seketika setelah mendengar pertanyaan Renjun, namun tidak menoleh, “Kenapa tiba-tiba?”

Renjun menaikkan bahu sekilas, “Enggak sih, penasaran aja. Kan beberapa orang gak bisa liat pacarnya deket sama orang lain.”

Jeno hanya bergumam, tidak menjawab.

Renjun masih melihat ke arah Jeno yang tidak melihatnya, “Kalo lo gimana, _Prince?_ Yang ngejar-ngejar lo, gak pernah cemburu sama gue? Lo kan lebih milih pulang jalan kaki bareng gue dibanding naik mobil bareng mereka.”

Kali ini, Jeno menoleh ke arah Renjun. Ekspresinya datar. Tidak bisa dibaca. “Enggak tau deh. Kalo cemburu juga, ngapain mereka kalo butuh sesuatu malah minta tolong ke lo?”

Renjun mengangguk, “Gue kepikiran aja, _we don’t know how close we are to each other._ _But, other people can see. And, everyone has their own limit of jealousy,_ kan?”

“Bener, _they know we’re close. I think they don’t really mind._ ” Jawab Jeno santai.

Renjun tertawa, “Gue lupa gue lagi ngomong sama _Prince._ _They’re head over heels_ _to you_ , mana berani cemburu ke lo.”

Hening lagi. Jeno sudah tidak melihatnya. Renjun sekarang sudah duduk dan menghadap ke arah Jeno yang masih berbaring, menutup matanya.

“Dulu, pernah ada yang nanya ke gue. Seberapa deket sih kita? Boleh gak dia cemburu ke lo? Waktu itu, gue jawab enggak tau. _I can’t control your feeling, after all._ Terus habis itu gue jadi kepikiran aja.” Cerita Renjun.

Jeno ikut duduk menghadap Renjun, ekspresi nya masih datar. “Siapa yang nanya?”

“Ada.”

“Siapa?”

“Ada dulu, pas deket.”

Jeno menaikkan alis bingung, “Lo…nge _date_ gak cerita?”

Renjun tertawa, “Sejak kapan sih kita cerita tentang _love life_ ? Biasanya juga tentang kenapa bika ambon malah dari Medan. Aneh banget lu. Merinding gue, _anjir._ ” Renjun meraba sepanjang lengannya, menunjukkan dirinya yang merinding. Jeno masih menaikkan alisnya, “Anehnya tuh, kayak waktu lo bilang, aneh banget nerima hadiah dari temen. Tuh, anehnya begitu.” Jelas Renjun.

Jeno cemberut, “Tapi, gue cerita.”

Renjun tertawa, “Lo gak cerita juga, lo lari ke gue.”

Jeno menghela napas, “ _So,_ kenapa gak berhasil _?”_

Renjun kaget, “Ini serius ngomongin cinta???” Renjun menunggu reaksi Jeno, yang benar-benar akan membahas ini dengannya.”Udah gede apa ya kita, omongannya jadi begini. _Well_ , apa ya. _Just_ _too busy with school things_?”

Jeno menunggu Renjun melanjutkan, “Lagian tuh, hampir semua _dates_ gak pernah kerasa kayak _dates_ . Beneran, kayak _hangout_ biasa sama temen. Kayak misal, gue keluar sama Jaemin atau Yangyang. Cuma, ya itu. Yang bikin beda, kadang, _they tried to kiss me,”_ Renjun melihat Jeno melebarkan mata, kaget. ”Atau, mau megang tangan gue. Sisanya, ya kayak temen aja. Aneh, kan kalo begitu ke temen?”

Jeno mengangguk, “Tapi, lo mau pacaran kan? Buktinya kapan hari, lo bilang mau nyari pacar buat pasangan ke _Prom?”_

“Iseng doang. Ngikutin Jaemin-Yangyang. Lagian,” Renjun menjeda, bingung mau menyampaikan bagaimana, “Gue masih enggak yakin gue _gay._ Gue ngeri juga ketahuan pacaran sama mama-ayah.”

“Mereka…gak nerima?”

Renjun menaikkan bahu, “Gak tau? Gue rasa sih enggak peduli juga. Cuma emang, gue gak yakin aja. _I adore pretty girls, too_. Gue juga nyaman-nyaman aja sama cowok, soalnya kan sekolah kita isinya cowok semua. Gue gak tau aja. Gak terlalu mikirin juga.”

Keduanya diam lagi. Bertatapan sebentar, sebelum mengalihkan pandangan. Renjun melihat Jeno meraba kantung celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel. Melihat isinya, mengetik sesuatu. Renjun hanya memperhatikan. Kemudian, Jeno bangkit. Memindahkan _bean bag_ miliknya, mengembalikan ke tempat semula. Jeno menawarkan untuk mengembalikan milik Renjun juga, namun ia tolak. Akhirnya, Jeno pulang. Sudah pukul 10 malam.

Renjun kembali pada agenda memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak pasti. Tentang apa yang ia lakukan saat kuliah, bagaimana bisa ia menghadapi tugas-tugas kuliah yang sulit, dosen yang menyebalkan, atau ia yang mungkin tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan kampusnya nanti. Dan, bagaimana nanti hidupnya tanpa bisa melihat Jeno setiap hari. Akankah ada sesuatu yang berubah?

Ada. Pasti ada. Hanya saja, Renjun tidak ingin.

**

Renjun sedang membenarkan kemeja di depan kaca _full body_ saat mendengar suara mobil asing dari depan rumah. Bukan mobil ayahnya atau ayah Jeno. Ia tidak begitu ambil pusing. Sampai, ponselnya berbunyi. Renjun masih memakai dasi kupu-kupu, membuatnya simetris dan tidak menyesakkan lehernya. Setelah ia rasa cukup, Renjun bergerak menuju ponselnya di atas kasur. Pesan dari Jeno.

**Jeno**

_Yakin gak mau bareng?_

**Renjun.**

_Nope, thanks._

Gue belom selesai juga.

**Jeno.**

_Ditungguin_.

**Renjun**

Gak usah. Buruan pergi, gue mau siap-siap. _Bye._

Renjun menyimpan ponselnya lagi. Mematut diri di depan kaca lagi. Suara mesin mobil masih terdengar dari kamarnya. Renjun memakai jasnya dan melihat penampilannya secara keseluruhan. Rambut dan _suit_ nya sudah rapi. Renjun beranjak mengambil ponselnya lagi, untuk memanggil taksi. Tidak membaca _pop-up messages_ dari Jeno. Tangannya mengulir pada aplikasi taksi online dan memesan satu. Tidak lama, suara mobil terdengar menjauh.

**

"Jun!" Renjun menoleh mencari suara yang memanggilnya. Dekor _ballroom_ dibuat sangat minim cahaya, membuatnya kesulitan mengenali teman-teman seangkatannya. Renjun masih mencari suara pemanggil, sampai bahu kanannya ditepuk pelan. Ia menoleh, Yangyang rupanya.

"Cakep juga lu." Ucap Yangyang dengan senyum menggoda, lebar sekali. Renjun jadi seram melihatnya.

"Emang. Lu aja buta selama ini." Yangyang masih tersenyum lebar, menarik Renjun untuk masuk lebih dalam. Yangyang memanggilnya saat ia masih berada di depan pintu masuk, baru saja selesai registrasi. Untung saja gelap, kalau tidak, ia bisa malu karena perbuatan temannya. 

"Lu kok gak bareng Jeno? Dia udah sampe dari tadi." Ucap Yangyang lagi. Keduanya saat ini duduk di sofa ujung ruangan, dekat dengan etalase makanan dan minuman. Strategis sekali.

" _They're on dates. I'm not disturber."_ Jawab Renjun singkat.

Yangyang berdecak kecewa, tidak menjawab dan malah bangkit untuk mengambil minum untuk keduanya. Renjun memperhatikan sekeliling. Gelap. Penerangan tambahan hanya berasal dari lampu sorot yang berputar. Benar-benar cocok sekali dijadikan tempat untuk _dates._ Renjun yakin, ia akan menemukan setidaknya satu pasang temannya berciuman di sudut ruangan. 

Yangyang kembali dengan dua gelas di tangannya dan memberikan satu pada Renjun, lalu ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Renjun ingat, Yangyang bilang ia sudah menemukan pasangan untuk datang ke _Prom_ malam ini, tapi, kenapa dia disini bersamanya?

"Yang, lo bukannya ada pasangannya?" Renjun melihat Yangyang mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan, "Terus, mana?"

Yangyang merotasikan bola matanya, "Lagi foto-foto di luar, bareng _Prince._ " Ucap Yangyang kesal. 

Renjun tertawa kencang sekali, sampai kepalanya terantuk sandaran sofa. Yangyang merengut kesal di sampingnya, "Sumpah?" Yangyang masih kesal tidak menjawab, "Dimana deh foto-foto? Gelap gini." Renjun tidak menemukan sudut terang yang bisa digunakan untuk berfoto.

"Lu masuk lewat mana sih? Di depan kan terang sih. Di dekat toilet." 

"Oalah..." 

"Tapi, _Prince_ emang cakep banget sih. Enggak ada tandingan, lah. Itu Mark dari tadi udah merengut banget Jeno diajakin foto mulu." Yangyang menuntaskan minumannya dan meletakkan gelas di meja terdekat. "Untung gue udah foto duluan, _privilege_ sobat Jaemin." 

"Kok jadi Jaemin?" 

"Jaemin yang nge fotoin. Lu belum liat mereka beneran ya?"

Renjun menggeleng. "Gue kan baru datang langsung lu panggil sih."

"Dia-" suara Yangyang terpotong suara keras dari _speaker_ yang meminta para undangan untuk masuk ke _ballroom._

Renjun masih tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena terlalu gelap, lampu sorot juga tidak terlalu membantu. Tidak lama, beberapa lampu di atas panggung menyala. Menampilkan _MC_ dan _band_ yang bersiap menjalankan acara. Seperti acara pada umumnya, setelah _Prom_ dibuka dengan formal, para undangan dipersilahkan untuk makan, mengobrol atau turun ke _dance floor_ untuk joget maupun berdansa. Lagu-lagu yang dimainkan oleh _band_ juga bervariasi membuat _mood_ para peserta menjadi naik-turun sesuai lagu.

Renjun masih duduk di sofa, sesekali mencoba makanan-makanan yang ada di meja tidak jauh darinya. Tadi, Yangyang masih ada disampingnya, sekarang sudah tidak tahu kemana. Mungkin mencari _dates_ nya. Renjun juga tidak melihat Jaemin. Renjun tidak tahu apakah Jaemin masih sibuk foto-foto atau sudah kembali ke dalam dan bersama pasangannya. Apalagi, Jeno. 

Renjun tidak akan repot-repot mencari temannya itu karena ia yakin pria itu sibuk sekali. Menjadi _dates_ nya pun tidak menjamin pria itu ada disisinya terus. Seperti Mark, yang diceritakan oleh Yangyang. 

Renjun masih menikmati lagu yang dimainkan oleh _band_ . Lagu yang dimainkan rata-rata adalah lagu populer maupun lagu-lagu _legend_ khas acara. Renjun ikut bergumam mengikuti lagu-lagu yang dimainkan. Mulai dari yang _slow_ sampai _EDM_ . Renjun cukup menikmati acara, makanan enak dan juga lagu pengiring. Hanya saja, ia sedikit menyesal tidak punya pasangan. Karena…..tidak ada teman berbicara. Teman-temannya sudah sibuk masing-masing, sedangkan ia sendiri, duduk di sofa dengan _ice lemon tea_ di tangan.

Renjun masih menggumamkan lagu yang terdengar, kali ini lagu romantis klasik, _Two is better than one_ yang terdengar, Sofa di sampingnya diduduki oleh seseorang. Renjun refleks menoleh ke samping, menemukan salah satu temannya duduk di sofa yang sama dengannya. _Prince Jeno_ , menatapnya datar dan Renjun menyambutnya dengan senyum.

Dari balik kegelapan dan cahaya yang amat sangat minim, Renjun masih bisa melihat ketampanan Jeno. Jeno mengenakan _double breasted jacket_ berwarna gelap, Renjun tidak yakin apakah itu _navy_ atau hitam. Tanpa dasi, kemejanya tidak terkancing pada bagian yang tidak tertutup oleh jasnya. Jika biasanya Jeno tampan _effortless,_ kali ini Jeno bertambah ketampanannya karena rambutnya tertata rapi dengan memperlihatkan dahi sedikit. Cocok sekali dengan Jeno. _The real Prince._

" _Prince_ , ngapain disini? Mark kemana?" Sapa Renjun pada Jeno. Sepertinya, moodnya sedang jelek. Sejak duduk, Jeno hanya diam menatapnya.

Jeno menghela napas, menyandarkan badannya pada punggung sofa, masih menatap Renjun, "Ngobrol sama yang lain."

"Terus? Lo ditinggal?" Renjun bingung, kok bisa-bisanya Mark meninggalkan Jeno padahal kemarin memohon keras untuk menjadikannya _dates._

"Enggak, dia ngobrol di deket sini tadi. Terus dia risih gue diliatin terus sama temennya, dia ngeliat lo disini, terus gue disuruh ke lo dulu." Jelas Jeno padanya. Suaranya terdengar kesal. Renjun menahan tawanya, tidak ingin Jeno semakin _bad mood._

"Serius?" Jeno mengangguk kecil, "Posesif juga ya Mark. Tapi," Renjun menjeda ucapannya, memperhatikan Jeno lagi, "-wajar. _Prince_ kayak lo emang harus dijagain. Susah dapetinnya, masa ilang gitu aja kan?" Ucap Renjun bercanda.

Jeno hanya diam, masih menyandar, memperhatikannya. Renjun menahan senyumnya. Jeno benar-benar _bad mood._

" _You're really a good company. Really good one,_ dia mungkin cuma gak mau lo ngerasa risih dan gak nyaman. Dia kan juga tau lo gak suka begituan, _that's why."_ Renjun memberikan senyum kecil pada Jeno setelah ucapannya. Renjun sadar ucapannya tadi mungkin menyakiti Jeno, dengan menganggap Jeno 'barang' yang dimiliki atau dipamerkan. "Lagian, lo dateng disaat yang tepat. Gue sepi banget gak ada yang ngajak ngobrol. Syukur lo-" ucapan Renjun terhenti.

Jeno menarik tangannya, untuk mundur dan menyandar pada sofa. Renjun agak sedikit kaget, namun menurut dan mundur, menyandarkan punggungnya. Keduanya sekarang menyandar, keduanya memiringkan kepala untuk menatap satu sama lain. Tangannya masih digenggam Jeno, tidak erat, tapi melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

" _Really? Am i really a good company?"_ Tanya Jeno. Wajahnya masih datar.

Renjun tersenyum, mengangguk, "Kayak lagu ini, _two is better than one._ "

" _That's true. I can't live without you."_ Ucap Jeno, pandangannya masih pada Renjun. Membuat Renjun terkejut. Matanya melebar, masih menatap Jeno pula. Jeno tersenyum kecil, "Lirik lagunya kan gitu, sih." Ucap Jeno lagi.

Renjun tidak sadar ia menahan napas, sampai ia menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Ini efek Jeno yang tampannya berkali lipat pasti.

"Lo balik bareng siapa?" Tanya Jeno lagi.

"Sendiri, kan gue dateng sendiri juga." 

Jeno bergumam, "Ayo balik. Udah malem juga." Ajak Jeno, keduanya masih bersandar.

Renjun menggeleng, " _I don't want to be a third wheel._ Gue balik sendiri."

"Siapa yang bilang bakal bareng Mark? Ayo balik." Jeno sudah duduk tegak, sementara Renjun masih menyandar.

Renjun bingung, malam belum terlalu larut. Dia tidak takut pulang sendiri, Jeno juga punya _dates._ Kenapa mengajaknya pulang secepat ini? 

" _You have your own dates,_ Jeno. Ini bahkan belum puncak, lo udah mau balik? Yakin?" 

Jeno terlihat frustasi, ia menghela napas keras, tangannya menarik Renjun lagi untuk duduk. Jarak keduanya menjadi sangat dekat. Lutut keduanya saling bersentuhan, tangan Jeno masih di pergelangan tangannya. Aroma parfum Jeno tercium jelas sekali oleh Renjun. _Blackberry and bay._ Jeno mengunci pandangannya pada Renjun. Nafasnya berhembus keras. Mereka hanya bertatapan begitu, sampai Jeno mengendurkan pegangannya pada tangan Renjun dan mengalihkan pandangan.

Jeno bangkit berdiri, menoleh sekilas padanya, "Hati-hati kalo pulang." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jeno pergi.

Meninggalkan Renjun aroma parfumnya. Meninggalkan Renjun hangat di pergelangan tangannya. Meninggalkan Renjun sendiri. Meninggalkan Renjun dalam kebingungan. 

Setelah mengumpulkan kesadaran, Renjun pulang. Ia mengirimkan pesan pamit pada teman-temannya saat ia sudah di dalam taksi menuju rumah.

_Prince, you have to be cool, because you are Prince. Don't let your guard off._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left me your thoughts. On CC or my twitter. See you soon.


	2. Terrified.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno punya misi. Misi untuk membebaskan dirinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, lama banget ya?

Jeno kecil berpendapat bahwa dia adalah salah satu anak kecil paling bahagia. Bagaimana tidak, Jeno kecil punya keluarga yang sangat menyayanginya, punya tetangga yang ikut mengasihinya, dan juga punya Renjun sebagai temannya. Jeno rasanya sudah tidak butuh siapa-siapa lagi. Ia sudah menerima banyak cinta.

Jeno kecil selalu begitu. Jeno kecil merasa cukup dan bersyukur. Kenyamanan dan rasa syukur membuatnya tidak tertarik pada banyak hal. Termasuk menjalin pertemanan dengan yang lain. Jeno kecil sudah punya Renjun yang selalu ada bersamanya dan membuatnya nyaman. Renjun saja sudah cukup untuk menemani Jeno kecil untuk bermain dan menghabiskan waktu selain belajar. Walau, ada Jaemin juga.

Jeno kecil mulai sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa selamanya hanya memiliki Keluarga dan Renjun. Ia sadar ketika suatu hari, saat ia baru saja pulang  _ shooting _ salah satu iklan, melihat Renjun dan Kak Jiwoo asik menggambar berdua di ruang tengah rumahnya. Saat itu, ia ikut duduk di sebelah Renjun yang sedang menggambar Tata Surya dengan  _ crayon _ milik Kak Jiwoo. Sepanjang menggambar, Renjun hanya fokus menggambar dan sesekali bertanya pada Kak Jiwoo. Renjun saat itu tidak bahkan tidak menyapanya, apalagi mengajaknya bicara. Jeno kecil kemudian bangkit dan memilih untuk masuk kamar. 

Jeno kecil sering menemukan Renjun dan Kak Jiwoo main berdua, menghabiskan waktu tanpanya. Apalagi saat Jeno kecil harus melakukan kegiatan tanpa Renjun. Menggambar, melukis, mewarnai sambil tertawa bersama. Jeno kecil ingin ikut tertawa bersama mereka. 

Jeno kecil tidak begitu suka menggambar, tapi ia akan ikut mewarnai buku gambarnya. Walaupun, hasilnya tidak sebagus milik Renjun. Kak Jiwoo tetap akan memujinya dan memuji milik Renjun pula.

Jeno kecil sangat ramah, ia akan baik pada siapapun yang memperlakukannya dengan baik. Ia hanya….tidak begitu dekat dengan mereka karena ia memiliki Renjun. Tapi, sejak ia merasa tersisihkan karena Renjun yang selalu menempel dengan Kak Jiwoo, Jeno kecil mulai membuka dirinya dengan teman yang lain. Walaupun, tidak sedekat dengan Renjun.

Jeno kecil tidak lagi menolak ajakan bermain dari teman-temannya. Jeno kecil ikut bergabung dengan teman-teman lain saat makan siang bersama. Bertukar bekal pula. Jeno kecil ikut bermain, bercanda ataupun bersepeda dengan teman-temannya. Kadang, Renjun juga ikut bermain bersamanya, walau tidak sering.

Jeno kecil mulai menutup diri dari teman-teman yang lain saat ia dituduh bersikap baik hanya untuk mencari perhatian, Agar ia tetap populer dan bisa terus jadi Bintang Iklan. Waktu itu Jeno kecil masih berada di Sekolah Dasar dengan siswa campuran. Yang menuduhnya siswa laki-laki, dan hal itu menyebar ke satu sekolah, sehingga teman-teman laki-lakinya menjauhi Jeno kecil. Sementara yang perempuan, tetap berusaha mendekati Jeno. Awalnya, Jeno mencoba tidak peduli dan tetap bersikap baik pada siapapun, tapi ia terus mendapati tatapan curiga maupun tidak suka dari para pembencinya. Sehingga, ia memutuskan untuk diam dan menutup diri.

Renjun. Hanya tatapan milik Renjun yang tidak berubah padanya. Ketika teman-temannya mulai menjauhi dan memberikan tatapan benci, hanya Renjun yang masih duduk di sebelahnya ketika makan siang. Hanya Renjun yang masih makan bersamanya. Hanya Renjun yang berjalan dan duduk bersamanya di perpustakaan. Hanya Renjun yang masih mengajaknya berbicara. Hanya Renjun yang masih menatapnya dengan antusias. Dengan tatapan hangat yang tidak pernah berubah. 

Jeno kecil selalu berterimakasih untuk Renjun. Bahkan hingga sekarang. Ketika seluruh hal yang terjadi di hidup Jeno berubah, hanya Renjun yang masih terus ada di sisinya. Masih terus begitu.

Renjun dan Jeno seperti ditakdirkan untuk satu sama lain karena keduanya lahir di waktu yang berdekatan. Tuhan seperti tidak ingin membuat keduanya berada di dua tempat yang berbeda dalam waktu lebih lama. Karena, tepat satu bulan setelah Renjun lahir, Jeno dilahirkan.

Renjun dan Jeno tumbuh bersama. Mengalami hal-hal ‘pertama kali’ bersama. Menemukan sifat masing-masing. Menemukan kesukaan masing-masing. Menjadi pengaruh untuk masing-masing pula.

Bagi Jeno kecil, Renjun adalah temannya yang paling baik, penurut dan sangat dewasa. Sejak keduanya memasuki Sekolah Dasar, orang tua Renjun sering bepergian. Meninggalkan Renjun sendiri di rumah besarnya. Renjun sampai harus menginap di rumah Jeno sampai kelas 3. Tapi, selama itu, Renjun tidak pernah mengeluh pada orang tua nya. Tidak pernah pula marah, saat orang tuanya membatalkan rencana jalan-jalan keluarganya. Renjun akan tersenyum memaklumi dan mengerti. Sifat Renjun yang ini, membuat Jeno malu untuk meminta banyak hal pada orang tuanya.

Jeno kecil pertama kali berpikir bahwa keduanya harus menjaga satu-sama lain ketika Jeno menangis saat Sekolah Dasar. Ia menangis karena disalah pahami oleh orang yang membencinya. Waktu itu, Jeno kecil menangis di belakang perpustakaan. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Perpustakaan sepi karena sedang jam makan siang, tapi Jeno kecil mendengar ada suara langkah mendekat. Ia sudah bersiap untuk lari, tapi ternyata pemilik langkah tersebut ialah Renjun. Renjun kecil menghampirinya. Duduk di samping Jeno kecil dengan buku gambar di tangannya.

Jeno kecil berhenti menangis, walaupun mata dan pipinya masih basah. Ia memperhatikan Renjun kecil yang duduk bersila di sampingnya, mengambil posisi untuk menggambar. Merasa diperhatikan, Renjun menoleh pada Jeno kecil. “Kenapa? Selesai-in aja nangisnya.” Mendengar itu, Jeno kecil menangis lagi.

Renjun benar-benar di sampingnya saat ia menangis. Tidak menghapus air matanya, atau bahkan memeluknya, atau menyuruhnya berhenti (ia malah menyuruhnya menangis). Renjun malah…menggambar. Karena malu pada Renjun, Jeno kecil berhenti menangis dan memperhatikan gambaran Renjun. Saat Jeno kecil sudah selesai menangis, Renjun masih belum juga selesai menggambar. Jeno menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menghapus air mata dan ingus nya dengan lengan baju.

Renjun akhirnya selesai menggambar. Ia menegakkan duduknya, dan melihat ke arah Jeno kecil yang sedang duduk menyandar memperhatikannya. Renjun tersenyum melihat Jeno kecil yang sudah berhenti menangis dan memberikan kertas gambarnya pada Jeno kecil. Jeno kecil bingung akan tingkahnya, namun tetap menerima kertas tersebut.

Gambar kartun  _ calico cat _ yang sedang berbaring di atas sofa. Jeno tersenyum melihatnya.

“Aku gak tau gimana caranya biar kamu gak nangis, tapi aku tau kamu suka kucing. Jadi, aku gambarin kamu kucing.” Ucap Renjun padanya.

Jeno kecil sangat suka pada kucing. Ia sering sekali menyisihkan sosis dari bekal makan siangnya untuk diberikan pada kucing di depan sekolah. Ia pernah meminta ayahnya untuk membawa pulang dan merawat kucing tersebut di rumah. Tapi, ayahnya bilang, Jeno kecil masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa bertanggung jawab atas peliharaannya. Sehingga, Jeno kecil hanya bisa melihat kucingnya saat sekolah.

Manis. Manis sekali perlakuan Renjun padanya. Ia merasa, Renjun berada disana untuk menjaganya. Menemaninya. Menghiburnya. Cukup dengan Renjun yang berada di sisinya.

Sejak kejadian itu, Jeno kecil tidak lagi menangis. Jeno ikut menemani Renjun saat ia menangis merindukan orang tuanya. Menangis karena terjatuh dari sepeda. Menangis karena jatuh saat berlari. Jeno kecil merasa ia harus menjaganya. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh Jeno kecil ialah menemani Renjun saat menangis.

Jeno kecil selalu berdoa agar ia, Renjun beserta keluarga agar selalu sehat dan bisa terus bersama. Ia selalu mendoakan keselamatan orang tua Renjun yang sering bepergian. Jeno kecil juga selalu berdoa agar ia dan Renjun bisa terus bersahabat hingga memiliki keluarga masing-masing. Seperti kedua orang tua mereka. 

Jeno memandangi  _ vision board _ miliknya sejak tadi. Ia baru terbangun pukul 11.00, melewatkan sarapan dan akan langsung makan siang nanti. Meninggalkan Renjun yang memasak sarapan pagi ini. Renjun kebagian jadwal memasak sarapan mereka saat  _ weekend _ , dan biasanya Jeno akan membantu ala-kadarnya. Tapi, kali ini, Jeno sengaja tidak bangun. Walaupun ia terbiasa tidur sampai pagi karena bermain game, ia akan tetap menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar melihat Renjun memasak dan sarapan sebelum beranjak tidur lagi. Namun, kali ini Jeno tidak melakukannya. Ia tidak bangun walau Renjun masuk ke kamar dan membangunkannya.

Percakapan keduanya di balkon rumah Renjun tadi malam masih terngiang di kepalanya. Membuatnya baru bisa tertidur pukul 4 (empat) pagi. Ia sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk mendistraksi pikirannya. Mulai dari; belajar, ia membaca buku-buku baru yang diberikan ayahnya, bermain  _ games  _ di ponsel dan komputer bahkan membuat  _ ramyun _ di tengah malam. Tapi, bayang-bayang percakapan mereka tidak hilang juga.

Jeno sudah tidak tahu berapa lama ia memandangi  _ vision board _ miliknya. Disana, ada gambar-gambar milik Renjun yang diberikan padanya. Tertempel bersama hal-hal penting lainnya. Gambar Tata Surya, gambar  _ calico cat,  _ dan gambar kartun anak kecil dengan seragam  _ taekwondo  _ mengalungkan medali. Jeno ingat persis mengapa Renjun memberikan gambarnya pada Jeno.

Perhatiannya pada  _ vision board  _ pagi ini memperburuk pikirannya.

Jeno menghela nafasnya, mengganti posisinya menjadi berbaring menatap langit-langit. Memori di otaknya sejak kecil mulai berebut, ingin menjadi yang pertama untuk Jeno putar lagi dalam kepalanya. Padahal, Jeno sedang tidak ingin. Melihat gambar tadi, sudah cukup membuatnya kilas balik. Tapi, sekali lagi, Jeno menutup matanya, membiarkan memori manapun terputar dalam ingatannya. Ia membiarkan dirinya untuk hidup dalam memori itu lagi. Lagi. 

Ponselnya berbunyi tiba-tiba, saat Jeno nyaris tertidur. Jeno kaget, mengerang kecil mendengarnya. Badannya bergerak mendekat pada nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, melihat layar yang menampilkan nama pemanggil.  _ Mark. _

“ _ Hei,” _ suara Mark terdengar dari seberang sana, Jeno bisa membayangkan Mark yang sedang tersenyum sembari menyapanya. 

Jeno masih berbaring, hanya bergumam menjawab.

“ _ Lo lagi tidur ya? Atau kebangun?” _

“Nyaris ketiduran, tapi gak jadi.”

“Sorry?” Ucap Mark, nada suaranya merasa bersalah.

“Enggak, santai aja. Kenapa?” 

Jeno mendengar Mark berdehem sekali sebelum menjawab,

“ _ Enggak, cuma mau mastiin. Lo gak lupa kan?” _

Jeno menghembuskan napas panjang, lalu menjawab, “Enggak.”

“ _ Apa coba?” _

Jeno berdecak, “Lo bawel banget, sih.” 

Mark tertawa, “ _ Galak banget. Lo bete gara-gara gue bangunin ya?” _

“Lumayan.”

“ _ Yaudah, gue matiin deh. Lo tidur lagi aja. Gue bangunin ntar...jam 5?” _

“Enggak, udah gak bisa tidur. Tanggung jawab lo.”

Mark tertawa lagi, “ _ Harus ngapain gue? Nidurin lo?” _

“Dasar otak lelaki.”

Mark tertawa kencang kali ini, Jeno sampai menjauhkan ponselnya, “ _ Lo kan juga laki tuh makanya mikir begitu. Kan bisa, gue cuma ngeliatin lo tidur.” _

Jeno menghela napas, “Mark.” panggilnya. Ia sedang tidak  _ mood  _ bercanda

Mark bergumam, “Something bothers you,  _ ya?”  _ tanyanya. Mark menyadari Jeno yang lemas dan jadi sensitif. Jeno tidak biasanya begini, pikir Mark.

Jeno bingung...haruskah…

Tapi…

_ He has to make sure no one get hurt, except him. _

“Enggak. Kurang tidur aja, baru tidur subuh.”

“Just tell me. I’m all ears.”

Jeno tahu, Mark akan begini. Berteman dekat dengannya sejak masuk SMA membuat keduanya bisa mengerti keadaan satu sama lain. Maka, Jeno akan melakukan sesuatu. Agar, perasaannya tetap dan masih terkubur jauh di dalam. Sehingga, tidak ada yang tahu kecuali dirinya.

Jeno berdeham, lalu bertanya, “Lo kenapa mau deket-deket sama gue?”

“ _ Ya, mau. Kenapa juga gak mau?” _

“Maksudnya tuh..gimana ya-”

“ _ Kenapa gue suka sama lo?”  _ tembak Mark langsung. 

Jeno agak terkejut karenanya, berdeham pelan sebelum menjawab, “Iya.” 

Jeno mendengar Mark tertawa mendengar jawabannya. Lalu ia menghela napas.

“ _ Lo baik.  _ And, i can rely on you. You let me to _. Inget gak, waktu gue stress masih junior udah jadi kapten basket? Lo cuma diem aja. Nemenin gue di lapangan sampe gelap. Terus kalo pas gue nge _ chat _ di grup nggak ada yang bales, lo selalu bales. Waktu kita kalah, yang lain pada nepuk pundak gue dan bilang ‘gak papa, wajar, kita masih junior.’ tapi waktu itu, lo diem aja. Nungguin gue ngelamun di loker sampe semuanya udah balik. Terus, lo bilang ‘gak papa, nangis aja. Lu kan cuma manusia.’ Lo emang cuma diem doang, tapi itu yg gue butuh. Keberadaan lo. Lo, disisi gue.” _

Jeno ingat persis kejadian yang diceritakan Mark. Masa-masa keduanya masih baru menjadi anggota tim basket. Keduanya langsung bersinar karena kemampuan keduanya yang bagus. Tapi, dalam satu waktu, mereka juga dihakimi. Apalagi, saat Mark terpilih jadi kapten sementara masih ada anggota senior lainnya. Beberapa meremehkannya terang-terangan, beberapa sembunyi-sembunyi. Hanya Jeno, yang tetap di sampingnya. Mark amat sangat menghargai dan berterimakasih pada Jeno untuk itu.

Jeno memejamkan mata, mencoba memikirkan jawaban terbaik yang bisa ia berikan. 

“Mark Lee.... _ please _ , jangan ngomong gini lagi ya.”

“ _ Kenapa? _ ”

“Gue geli.” 

Mark tertawa, “ _ Kan lo yang nanya, gue cuma jawab.” _

Jeno menghela napas, " _ Thanks. _ Gue…..seneng kenal lo." jawab Jeno, akhirnya.

" _ Gue juga. Gue jemput, jam 7 ya?" _

Panggilan terhenti ketika Jeno mengiyakan dan Mark pamit untuk tidur siang.

* * *

"Anak Mama cakep banget." Puji Mama pada Jeno.

Mama baru saja selesai merapikan rambut Jeno. Mama itu punya kegemaran mendandani anak-anaknya. Dulu pada Kak Jiwoo juga begitu. Sekarang, pada Jeno juga.

Jeno hanya tersenyum menatap Mamanya. Mencium pipi Mama, sebagai tanda terimakasih. Lalu, terdengar suara mobil dari depan rumah. Jeno dan Mama refleks melihat dari jendela kamar Jeno. Mobil Mark yang telah sampai menjemput Jeno. Jeno melihat jam dinding, yang menunjukkan waktu janjian keduanya. Mark tepat waktu, padahal Jeno belum selesai.

“Kamu selesaikan dulu deh siap-siapnya, biar Mark Mama yang nyamperin.” Ucap Mama menepuk pelan pundaknya, akan berlalu.

Jeno memegang tangan Mama pelan, “Jangan digalakkin, Ma.” ucap Jeno bercanda. Mama mana mungkin begitu.

Mama tersenyum miring, “Gak tau deh, tergantung Papa.” 

Mama keluar dari kamar.

Jeno menghela napas. Memperhatikan penampilannya pada cermin di depannya. Ia sudah siap, tinggal memakai jas dan sepatu. Tapi, rasanya...ia masih belum ingin pergi. Seperti ada yang mengganjal. 

Jeno mengambil ponselnya dari meja. Mengetikkan pesan pada orang yang ‘mengganggunya. Balasan penolakan Jeno dapatkan tidak lama. Jeno menghela napas lagi.

Jeno segera memakai jas dan sepatu miliknya. Menyusul orang tuanya dan Mark di depan rumah. Jeno melihat Orang tuanya mengajak Mark mengobrol dan Mark menjawabnya dengan malu-malu, sepenglihatan Jeno.

Mark yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan Jeno yang mendekat ke arahnya. Tatapannya beralih dari Orang tua Jeno kearahnya, Mark tersenyum. Mengikuti arah pandang Mark, Orang tua Jeno ikut menoleh. Keduanya tersenyum dan pamit untuk masuk ke rumah pada Mark, meninggalkannya berdua dengan Mark.

Sepeninggal orang tua Jeno, senyum Mark semakin lebar, “ _ Wow, you look gorgeous.”  _ puji Mark.

Jeno tersenyum, “Gak diapa-apain kan sama mama-papa?” 

“Dikasih izin sama disuruh seneng-seneng tuh termasuk diapa-apain gak?” Jawab Mark bercanda.

Jeno hanya mengangkat bahu. Pandangannya berpindah dari Mark ke arah jendela di lantai dua rumah sebelah yang lampunya masih menyala. Pesannya tidak lagi dibaca oleh pemilik. Jeno masih memandangi jendela tetangga dan Mark menyadari arah pandang Jeno.

“Renjun mau bareng?” tanya Mark langsung.

Jeno mengembalikan tatapan pada Mark lalu menggeleng, “Nggak kok, ayo berangkat.” 

Mark mengangguk, mengangkat tangannya ke pipi Jeno, mengelusnya pelan. Memberikan afeksi pada Jeno. Jeno tersenyum kecil atas hal itu. Mark menurunkan tangannya, “Mau buka pintu sendiri atau dibukain,  _ Prince?”  _ ujar Mark, tersenyum menggoda kearahnya.

Jeno mendorong Mark untuk memutar menuju pintu kemudi dan membuka pintu mobil penumpang sendiri. Mark tertawa keras. 

Jeno menoleh sekali lagi. 

_ Hati-hati di jalan. _

**

Mark dan Jeno tiba di pelataran parkir  _ venue _ tidak lama setelahnya. Parkiran cukup penuh dengan mobil-mobil dari teman seangkatannya. Maklum, harus memberi  _ impress _ yang baik pada  _ dates  _ masing-masing. 

Keduanya bergerak memasuki  _ Venue _ . Mark menggodanya sejak tadi dengan mengulurkan tangannya untuk digandeng. Tapi, ketika Jeno menyambut ulurannya dengan menggenggam tangannya, Mark malah membeku dan memerah. Jeno tertawa melihatnya dan menyeret Mark untuk segera masuk.

Di depan  _ Venue _ terdapat _ booth  _ registrasi yang harus dilewati sebelum dapat memasuki  _ ballroom _ . Saat ini,  _ booth  _ sedang ramai, dan ketika melihat Jeno yang masuk dengan menggandeng Mark, semua mata memandang keduanya. Dan juga, tangan keduanya yang tertaut tidak luput dari pandangan mereka. Jeno mulai terlihat tidak nyaman. Jeno berniat melepas tautan tangan keduanya, namun dihentikan oleh Mark yang malah menggenggamnya erat dan mengelus tangannya dengan ibu jari, menenangkan. Jeno menoleh ke arahnya, Mark hanya tersenyum.

“ _ Prince!” _

Jeno menoleh pada suara yang menyapanya dengan sangat keras, Jaemin. Jaemin terlihat mengalungkan  _ strap  _ kamera pada lehernya dan berjalan mendekati Jeno dan Mark yang sedang mengantri untuk registrasi. Yang tadinya memperhatikan Jeno ikut memperhatikan Jaemin pula. 

Jaemin hari ini menggunakan  _ suit  _ berwarna merah  _ maroon _ dengan  _ graphic shirt _ berwarna hitam yang 3 kancing teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka. Tipikal Jaemin sekali.  _ Sexy and hot. _

“Mark, gandengan lu cakep bener. Lu juga. Ayo, gue fotoin.” ucap Jaemin yang langsung menyeret Jeno serta Mark minggir dari antrian. Keduanya menurut saja diseret Jaemin.

Keduanya diseret ke tempat kosong yang cukup  _ proper  _ untuk mengambil foto. Dinding putih-bersih dan lampu-lampu yang terang. 

Jaemin bertugas sebagai tukang foto sekaligus pengarah gaya. Menyuruh Jeno dan Mark berpose sesuai arahannya. Jeno heran kenapa dia menurut, tapi tetap saja, ia tetap menurut. Jaemin mengambil foto keduanya beberapa kali. Lalu, Jaemin meminta keduanya bergantian untuk foto dengannya. 

Tidak lama, saat Jeno akan kembali untuk mengantri, Yangyang datang dan menariknya untuk foto lagi. Jeno menoleh pada Mark yang sudah kembali pada barisan, namun Mark berkata akan melakukan registrasi untuknya, Jeno tersenyum berterima kasih dan ikut dalam seretan Yangyang.

Lagi-lagi, ia difoto oleh Jaemin dengan Yangyang. Lalu, tidak berhenti dengan Yangyang, pasangannya pun ikut berfoto dengan Jeno. Berlanjut dengan Hyunjin. Berlanjut lagi dengan Eric. Berlanjut lagi dengan Sunwoo. Tidak selesai-selesai. 

Jeno menghela napas. Acaranya bahkan belum mulai tapi ia sudah lelah sekali rasanya. Mark masih dengan sabar menunggunya dengan mengobrol dengan teman-temannya yang lain, walau wajahnya terlihat masam. Pandangan mereka sesekali bertabrakan, mereka bertukar senyum kecil. 

“Renjun mana ya? Gue belom lihat  _ bocil  _ dari tadi.” celetuk Jaemin setelah mengambil sangat banyak foto.

_ Gue juga. _

* * *

“Hei,  _ are you okay?”  _ ucap Mark setelah Jeno kembali menghampirinya dari Renjun.

Jeno terlihat lemas dan lelah sekali. Bahkan saat Mark memegang tangannya Jeno seperti akan tumbang segera. Nafasnya putus-putus. 

Jeno hanya menggeleng. Mark membawanya duduk di sofa sudut ruangan lain. Lagu yang diputar kali ini untungnya bukan lagu yang berisik. Jeno langsung menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Tangan Mark masih dipegang olehnya. Mark sesekali bertanya apakah Jeno baik-baik saja, yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Jeno yang sedang menutup mata.

Apa ada yang terjadi saat Mark meninggalkannya dengan Renjun tadi? Apa keduanya bertengkar? Mark tidak tahu.

“Mau pulang aja?” Tanya Mark pada Jeno. Ia tidak tega melihat Jeno begini. Walaupun, ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu bersama Jeno. Tidak dengan keadaan begini. Tidak disaat Jeno sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Jeno membuka matanya, menatap Mark, “Acaranya masih lama.” jawabnya lemah.

Mark tersenyum, tangan satunya mengelus tangan Jeno, “Gak papa.  _ Prince _ gak harus ada di  _ party  _ sampai selesai. Yang penting,  _ Prince _ sempat menyapa rakyatnya.” Ujarnya bercanda.

Jeno mendengus mendengar ucapan Mark, “Lo aneh banget.”

Mark tertawa, kedua tangannya masih menjadi  _ sandwich  _ bagi tangan Jeno, “Pulang aja, ya?” bujuk Mark lagi. Mencoba meyakinkan Jeno.

Jeno akhirnya mengangguk. Membiarkan Mark menuntunnya keluar dari  _ ballroom _ . Mark melepas genggaman keduanya lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada badan Jeno, menuntunnya sampai depan  _ venue. _

“Lo disini aja. Gue ambil mobil bentar.” ujar Mark sebelum bergerak cepat menuju mobilnya. Jeno belum sempat menjawab padahal. Jeno juga bisa ikut berjalan dengannya. Tidak perlu menunggu begini.

“Lo udah mau balik?” tiba-tiba, suara Jaemin muncul dari belakangnya. Membuat Jeno menoleh ke arahnya dan mengangguk. Jaemin berdiri di sampingnya.

“Renjun ngabarin dia udah balik. Gue belum ketemu dia padahal, kita belum foto bertiga juga.” Ujar Jaemin mencebik. Jeno hanya diam mendengarkan, pandangannya lurus ke depan, menanti mobil milik Mark.

“Lo udah ketemu Renjun?” tanya Jaemin lagi. Kali ini, Jeno ikut menoleh padanya lalu mengangguk. “Lo kenapa? Sakit?” tanya Jaemin lagi saat melihat Jeno hanya diam dan menganggukinya pelan.

Jeno menggeleng, “Ngantuk aja.” 

“Berantem sama Renjun gara-gara lo dateng sama orang lain selain dia?” 

Jeno menunduk, tersenyum, miris. “Gue cuma ngantuk, Jaemin. Gue baru tidur subuh tadi.” kilahnya.

“Kirain.”

_ Mana mungkin. _

Mobil Mark sampai di depan mereka setelahnya. Jeno dan Mark pamit pada Jaemin yang juga akan pulang. Jaemin berjanji akan mengirimkan foto mereka segera setelah disortir. Keduanya mengangguk, mengucapkan terimakasih dan pamit untuk pulang duluan.

Jeno hanya memejamkan mata dan menyandar pada jendela sepanjang perjalanan. Mark sesekali menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya. Mencoba membuat Jeno nyaman dan tenang. Jeno bisa mendengar Mark sekali mengikuti lagu-lagu sendu yang terputar di radio mobilnya. Tidak lama, keduanya sampai di depan rumah Jeno.

Jeno melepas  _ seatbelt, _ menoleh pada Mark yang tersenyum, “ _ Thank you for today...and Sorry for ruined your night.” _ ucap Jeno. Dia merasa bersalah, sungguh.

Mark masih tersenyum, “ _ Unexpected things will always come,  _ santai aja.”

“Tetep,  _ sorry.” _

“ _ If you’re really sorry, then…”  _

Mark mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jeno perlahan. Tangannya sudah naik ke leher Jeno. Tatapan Mark naik-turun dari mata ke bibir Jeno. Seperti meminta izin padanya. Jeno tahu, ketika dia mengangguk, maka bibir Mark akan mendarat pada bibirnya. Jeno masih diam memperhatikan Mark, kepalanya terus mendekat. Deru nafasnya makin terasa pada wajah Jeno. 

Tapi, Jeno melihatnya. Lampu kamar Renjun yang tiba-tiba menyala. Jeno melihatnya, dari jendela samping yang saat ini ia belakangi.

Maka, Jeno bergerak maju. Mencium pipi Mark cepat dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Mata Mark membola kaget akan tindakan Jeno barusan. Jeno tersenyum, perlahan Mark bergerak menjauh.

“ _ Really, thankyou for taking care of me today and Sorry….” _ ucap Jeno lagi tulus.

Mark hanya mengangguk dan menatap depan, tidak melihat Jeno. Wajahnya merah, tidak berani menatap Jeno. Jeno bisa mengerti hal tersebut.

“ _ See you at school?” _ pamit Jeno.

“ _ See you.”  _

Mark melihat Jeno turun dan bergegas menjalankan mobilnya. 

Jeno sendiri di depan rumahnya setelah mobil Mark hilang dari pandangan. Jalanan kosong. Hanya terdengar suara serangga bersaut-sautan tidak tahu dari mana. 

Jeno menoleh pada lampu kamar di lantai 2 (dua) yang menyala dan mati tidak lama. Jeno menghela napas lagi. 

_ See you when I see you. _

Jeno tidak terlihat lagi di sekolah sepanjang minggu. Ibunya bilang, Jeno mengunjungi rumah neneknya karena sumpek belajar. 

* * *

“ _ Prince  _ belum ada kabar?” Tanya Jaemin pada Renjun.

Keduanya saat ini sedang berada di kantin, akan menikmati makan siang. Yangyang masih memesankan ketiganya makanan karena ia kalah suit. 

Kantin sedang ramai-ramainya saat ini. Mereka bertiga nyaris saja tidak dapat tempat duduk. Namun nasib baik masih ada pada mereka. Saat Jaemin sedang mencari tempat duduk, ada yang menawarkan meja padanya.

“Belum, terakhir hari senin kemarin dia bales  _ chat  _ gue. Dia cuma bilang, kalo ada pengumuman penting kabarin. Terus, udah gak bales lagi.” 

Jaemin mengangguk menanggapi, lalu asal sebut, “Gue pikir lu berdua berantem.” ucap Jaemin santai

Renjun agak kaget mendengarnya, lalu tersenyum,  _ lucu, _ “Berantem kenapa? Takut gue dibanting Jeno kalo berantem sama dia.” 

Jaemin mengangkat bahu. Ia jadi mengantuk lama-lama, namun tetap menjawab, “Ya gak tahu? Lo berdua biasanya berantem gara-gara apa?”

Renjun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Jaemin, “Sumpah, Jaemin, gue gak berani berantem sama Jeno. Takut beneran dibanting. Lo gak inget turnamen dia yang terakhir gimana?” tanggap Renjun.

Jaemin mendengus setuju, “Iya sih, serem. Gue pikir, lo marah gara-gara dia ke  _ Prom  _ gak sama lo.”

Renjun tertawa lagi, “Wah, tuduhan berat itu, Jaem. Bahaya kalo kedengaran  _ fans _ nya  _ Prince.”  _ canda Renjun.

Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama. Entah apa yang lucu. Yangyang masih belum kembali ke meja mereka. Padahal ia sudah pergi lama sekali. Antriannya panjang sekali rupanya.

“Oh iya, lo tumben gak gambar? Sepi yang  _ commis _ ?” tanya Jaemin lagi.

Renjun punya kebiasaan menghabiskan jam makan siangnya untuk menggambar. Makanya, Jaemin heran karena siang ini mereka hanya duduk berbincang tanpa alat gambar Renjun di atas meja.

Renjun meletakkan kepalanya di meja, menatap Jaemin sedih, “Iya. Padahal udah detik-detik kita mau wisuda kok malah sepi ya...Gue butuh padahal buat nambah-nambah  _ budget  _ buat kado Jeno….” 

Jaemin mendengus geli, “Lah belum ngasih juga lu sampe sekarang?” 

“Belum. Jeno belum bilang mau apa, makanya gue ngeri dia nyari barang yang dia belum punya terus gue gak mampu. Mampus kan gue...” 

Jaemin makin geli mendengarnya, “Gak bakal lah. Lo gak mampu buat beli yang lo pengen aja dibeliin sama dia, gak mungkin dia minta yang lo gak mampu sih, Jun. Lupa lo dia  _ Prince?” _

Renjun mengangkat kepalanya, meletakkannya pada telapak tangannya, malas, lalu menjawab, “Gak mungkin lupa.”

Keduanya diam.

Lalu, Jaemin tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan berkata, “Jun, tapi kemarin Eric bilang ke gue deh, kalo lo nolak pas dia minta gambarin ke lo.”

Renjun tersenyum miring mendengar penuturan Jaemin, “Iya, gak Eric aja, beberapa ada yang gue tolak juga.”

“Ngapain lu tolak,  _ anjir _ ? Udah begini, lu ngeluh sepi. Dasar manusia tidak bersyukur.” ceramah Jaemin.

Renjun menghela napas sebelum menjawab, “Soalnya… pada minta gambarin Jeno.”

“Terus? Kenapa emangnya?” 

Yangyang akhirnya kembali dengan gelas plastik berisi jus jeruk di tangannya. Ia duduk di samping Jaemin, melihat kearah keduanya, meminta diikutsertakan dalam obrolan. Jaemin hanya mengangguk, tidak tahu untuk apa.

“Gue belom pernah gambar Jeno yang gak kartun. Takut aneh jadinya. Dan, Jiwa idealis gue menolak untuk menjual teman sendiri.” Jawab Renjun singkat.

Jaemin dan Yangyang menatapnya dengan heran, “Lah, lo kan cuma gambar. Bukan ngejual si Jeno beneran.”

“Tetep aja, gue gak enak. Apalagi kalo Jeno gak dibolehin dan dia gak tahu.”

“Ya,  _ Prince  _ pasti gak ngebolehin lah,  _ anjir _ .”

“Makanya, gue tolak. _Btw,_ Jaemin, lo ngasih apa buat Jeno?” ujar Renjun, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“ _ Airpod.” _ jawab Jaemin singkat.

“Gila lu????” ucap Renjun dan Yangyang sama-sama terkejut. Kaget sekali mendengar jawaban Jaemin atas hadiahnya.

“Kenapa deh?” 

“Lu naksir juga ke Jeno?” Yangyang yang bertanya. Ia mendapatkan pukulan pelan dari Jaemin karena asal berbicara. Ia meringis dan mengusap pelan bekas pukulan Jaemin.

Jaemin lalu menjawab, “Patungan sama mama-papa. Duit gue cuma 10%” ujar Jaemin bangga.

Gantian, Yangyang dan Renjun yang memukul Jaemin.

* * *

Jeno tidak sekolah sepanjang minggu. Orangtuanya tidak marah, karena sekolah sudah tidak mewajibkan untuk datang. Hanya teman-temannya yang menghujaninya dengan pesan dan panggilan terus menerus. Padahal, Jeno benar-benar sedang sumpek dan tidak ingin diganggu. Jadi, Jeno hanya mengecek ponselnya sehari sekali sebelum tidur. Mencari informasi penting yang mungkin ia melewatkan.

Tapi, bukannya informasi penting yang ia dapatkan, malah kesumpekan yang bertambah.

Maka, apabila itu terjadi, Jeno kembali menyibukkan diri dirumah neneknya. Walaupun, tidak benar-benar ada yang ia lakukan. Ia hanya sesekali menemani neneknya ke pasar ataupun membantu kakeknya mencabut rumput di halaman rumah. Atau, main ke sungai tidak jauh dari rumah neneknya. Hanya itu. Sisanya, Jeno hanya pindah lokasi makan, tidur dan belajar. Dan berpikir 

Jeno membawa beberapa buku ayahnya yang diberikan padanya. Ayah Jeno seorang Hakim pada pengadilan negeri di kotanya. Jeno sangat ingin mengikuti jejak ayahnya sejak ia melihat ayahnya sangat keren saat memakai toga hitam-merah kebanggaannya. Maka, Jeno berniat akan masuk jurusan hukum. Ketika mengetahui rencana Jeno, ayahnya membelikan buku-buku dasar hukum untuknya dan juga beberapa buku milik ayahnya yang diturunkan untuk Jeno. Jeno senang sekali tentu saja. Walaupun, saat mempelajarinya, banyak hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Tapi, Jeno rasa, dimasa mendatang, saat ia sudah mendapatkan bangku kuliahnya, ini akan berguna. Maka, ia membaca, dan menandai hal yang ia tidak mengerti.

_ Short Escape _ nya ini sangat membantu. Membantunya menghindar dari sumber kesumpekan dirinya. Disisi lain, menambah waktu untuk dirinya memikirkan sumber masalahnya saking tidak adanya hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

Renjun.

Renjun adalah sumbernya. Sumber yang membuat Jeno sumpek. Membuat Jeno mengingat segala kenangan di masa lalu dengan mudahnya bagai memutar film. Renjun, yang menyita waktu berharganya untuk memikirkan dirinya seorang. Orang yang bersama Jeno merasakan hal-hal pertama di hidupnya. Termasuk merasakan pertama kali menyukai seseorang dan ingin menjaga orang.

Jeno pertama kali sadar bahwa perasaan ingin menjaga Renjun dan iri saat melihat Renjun bersenang-senang selain dengan dirinya ketika mereka berada di kelas satu SMA. Hari itu, minggu sore, Jeno melihat Renjun berbaring di kasur miliknya dengan wajah memerah. Jeno tidak pernah melihat Renjun begitu, kecuali saat ia sedang demam. Renjun tidak sedang demam, ia baru saja pulang setelah berkencan seharian dengan Kak Jiwoo. Ekspresinya senang sekali, senyum tidak hilang selama ia bercerita mengenai harinya.

Jeno sadar, ia cemburu. Jeno sadar ia menyukai Renjun. Jeno sadar, walaupun ia tersakiti, ia juga senang melihat Renjun yang bahagia. Ini seperti menukar rasa sakitnya untuk kebahagiaan orang yang ia sukai. Apakah mengakui keberadaan perasaan suka harus dengan luka? Jeno tidak tahu. Tapi, itu yang ia alami. 

Maka dari itu, sejak ia mengakui keberadaan perasaannya, Jeno juga menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat. Mengubur sedalam-dalamnya. Hingga ia lupa pernah memilikinya. Walaupun tidak terjadi.

Jeno tahu, ia tidak bisa menyukai Renjun terus-menerus karena ia akan merasa sakit terus-menerus pula.

* * *

Jeno harus pulang pada sabtu malam karena harus memenuhi janji pada Hyunjin pada hari minggu.  Jeno menghela napas pelan.  Ia hanya harus pergi, menikmati, dan pulang, kan?

Betul.

Maka dari itu, pada Minggu pagi, ia bangun dan bergegas mandi. Setelahnya, Jeno pergi ke ruang makan, dan menemukan nasi goreng di atas meja dengan _ notes _ , tulisan Renjun.

_ Om sama Tante berangkat pagi-pagi ke  _ dorm _ Kak Jiwoo. Kebetulan, Ayah sama Ibu gue balik tadi malam. Jadi, hari ini rumah gue kosong karena kita sekeluarga lagi keluar.  _ Sorry,  _ gak ngajak. Soalnya, gue inget hari ini lo ada janji.  _

_ Kalo butuh apa-apa,  _ chat  _ ayah aja, ayah pasti  _ fast-respond _. Atau, Jaemin.  _

_ Semoga  _ date  _ lo menyenangkan, Lee Jeno! _

_ RJ _

Ada  _ paws  _ kucing di samping tanda namanya. 

_ Semoga. Gue juga berharap begitu. _

Jeno menghabiskan sarapan dengan cepat, mencuci piringnya dan kembali ke kamar. Ia mengganti bajunya lalu kembali berbaring. Hyunjin akan menjemputnya tidak lama lagi. Jeno memejamkan matanya sebentar. Mengumpulkan energi untuk nanti dihabiskan bersama Hyunjin. 

Tidak lama, suara mobil terdengar dari luar. Diikuti suara pesan masuk dari ponselnya. Jeno bangkit, tanpa mengecek ponsel hanya menyambarnya cepat. Lalu, mengunci rumahnya dan segera keluar menghampiri mobil Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin menurunkan kaca mobilnya, tersenyum padanya, “Hei.” sapanya.

Jeno membuka pintu mobil, menutupnya setelah duduk. Menoleh pada Hyunjin yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi, “Hei, gue gak salah kostum kan? Soalnya lo gak bilang mau kemana.” sapa Jeno.

Mata Hyunjin naik-turun menatap pakaian Jeno, lalu tersenyum menatap Jeno, “Enggak. Cakep, kayak biasa.”

Jeno mendengus geli, memakai  _ seat belt nya _ , “Tipikal jawaban buaya.” 

Hyunjin tertawa, menjalankan mobilnya.  _ Kapan emang Jeno gak cakep? Hyunjin mana bisa bohong kalau tentang itu. _

Jeno hari ini memakai kaus polo berwarna hitam dengan celana  _ jeans _ berwarna hitam. Lengkap dengan  _ slip-on vans _ berwarna hitam pula.  _ All black, _ pada cuaca yang panas. Membuat Jeno ikut terlihat  _ hot. _

Sedang Hyunjin sendiri, menggunakan  _ graphic t-shirt  _ berwarna maroon dan juga celana  _ jeans _ . Ia tidak kalah cakep dari Jeno.

“Ini kita mau nonton, gak papa kan?” tanya Hyunjin padanya.

Mobil Hyunjin sudah keluar dari gerbang komplek perumahannya. Mungkin Hyunjin akan membawanya ke bioskop di  _ Mall  _ terdekat.

“Gapapa lah. Santai aja kali. Lo tuh, kayak sama siapa aja.” jawab Jeno.

“ _ Deg-degan _ gue. Belum pernah pergi berdua aja sama lo.”

Jeno tertawa, “Iya sih. Tapi, ya santai aja. Asli, gue kayak orang pada umumnya kok.”

“Emang. Tapi, bagi gue, lo kan pujaan hati.”

Jeno memukulnya tidak lama, lalu Hyunjin tertawa puas setelah menggoda Jeno.

Hari itu, keduanya menikmati waktu yang dihabiskan berdua. Batasan waktu yang diperjanjikan oleh Hyunjin dan Mark diabaikan oleh keduanya.

Selesai menonton film yang rusuh, karena; Hyunjin bertanya terus-terusan sepanjang film, dan juga Hyunjin yang berusaha terus-terusan merangkul Jeno. Hingga akhirnya, Jeno memasrahkan diri untuk menyandar pada bahu Hyunjin. Jeno bisa mendengar Hyunjin terkikik saat ia melakukan itu. 

Setelahnya, keduanya makan siang di restoran  _ fast food. _ Keduanya banyak mengobrol. Tentang keduanya yang hobi bermain  _ games, _ tentang jam tangan yang Jeno pakai, tentang kompetisi  _ taekwondo  _ Jeno dalam waktu dekat, tentang jurusan kuliah, dan juga kekhawatiran setelah lulus; berpisah dengan teman.

Keduanya berteman baik sejak dulu, sehingga percakapan apapun bisa dengan mudah terjalin diantara keduanya. Tidak ada momen-momen canggung yang terjadi sekalipun Hyunjin melakukan modus-modus untuk melakukan  _ skinship  _ dengan Jeno. Keduanya hanya akan menertawai tingkah konyol Hyunjin atau Jeno menyambut uluran tangannya. 

Benar-benar,  _ time spent well. _ Hyunjin mengantarkan Jeno pulang saat sudah gelap. Rumah Jeno juga masih gelap, tanda orang tuanya belum pulang. 

“ _ Thanks for today, _ Jen. Serius. Lo mau-mau aja sih nanggepin tingkah konyol gue.” ujar Hyunjin.

Jeno tertawa, ”Lo kalo begitu di depan orang lain kayaknya ditinggalin,  _ anjir. _ ”

Hyunjin hanya meringis, bingung. Jeno menyadarinya, Hyunjin seperti akan membicarakan sesuatu dengannya, namun menahannya sejak tadi. Ia terlihat gelisah sejak keduanya akan pulang tadi.

“Lo buat dosa ya sama gue hari ini? Dari tadi lo gelisah banget?” tanya Jeno bercanda.

Hyunjin meringis lagi, “Hehe, dikit.”

Jeno kaget, “ _ Anjir,  _ gue bercanda. Serius, lo ngapain?” tanya Jeno.

“Nggak, bercanda asli. Hm, gue mau ngomong sih,” Hyunjin menjeda ucapannya, “Gue seneng banget pergi sama lo barusan. Beneran. Kita nyambung banget juga. Tapi,.gue..” Hyunjin diam lagi, ragu untuk melanjutkan, “Hari ini gue mastiin. Apa gue masih sesuka itu sama lo...ternyata..Lo...emang teman yang baik.” ujar Hyunjin, akhirnya walau putus-putus.

Jeno tertawa, Hyunjin memperhatikan dengan heran, Jeno memintanya menunggu, sebelum akhirnya menanggapi, “ _ anjir,  _ ini lo  _ confess _ nolak gue ya? Lawak banget, sumpah!”

“Gak gitu, tapi-”

“Hyunjin, sumpah. Santai aja. Kayak lo bilang gue teman yang baik, lo juga teman yang baik bagi gue. Santai aja. Lo naksir orang ya?”

“Kok tau?”

“Nebak doang. Siapa tuh?”

“ _ Dates _ gue pas  _ Prom,  _ kita ngobrol banyak dan cocok....”

“Ciuman gak?” tanya Jeno langsung.

“Iya…”

“ _ Anjir,  _ gue bercanda aja padahal.”

Hyunjin menatap Jeno lagi, serius, “Gue minta maaf ya, malah gunain lo buat ‘meyakinkan’ gue.”

Jeno tersenyum, “Gak papa. Balik  _ gih. _ Perjuangin orangnya, jangan sampe dia jadi orang yang gak bisa lo raih lagi.” 

Hyunjin pulang.

Jeno juga.

Saat mobil Hyunjin menghilang dari pandangan, Renjun keluar dari rumahnya. Menghampiri Jeno yang masih memandangi jalanan kosong.

Ini sudah seminggu berlalu sejak keduanya terakhir bertemu saat  _ Prom Night. _

Renjun berada di hadapan Jeno saat ini, dengan senyum di wajahnya, “Gimana  _ dates _ hari ini? Lancar?” 

Jeno berdecak, “Biasa.  _ Hang out  _ biasa.”

Jeno kesal. Jeno kesal Renjun berbicara tentang  _ dates _ seringan itu. Setenang itu. Tanpa tahu satu-satunya orang yang ingin Jeno ajak berkencan hanya dirinya.

Jeno melihat Renjun mengangguk atas tanggapannya lalu berkata, “Syukurlah, lo udah makan malem?” 

“Belom.” 

_ Kesal. Jeno kesal sekali pada Renjun.  _

“Yah, sayang banget. Harusnya tadi nungguin lo sekalian. Kita baru selesai makan.” Ujar Renjun menyayangkan. Ia melanjutkan, “Lo mandi dulu, deh. Habis mandi baru ke rumah, gue panasin sup ikan.  _ Btw,  _ Ayah kangen sama lo.” 

Jeno tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, mengangguk, “Bilang Ayah, gue mandi bentar.” 

Renjun mengangguk menanggapi.

Jeno sudah akan berbalik untuk masuk ke rumah, saat Renjun memegang pergelangan tangannya. Jeno berhenti, melihat tangannya yang dipegang Renjun. Lalu, menaikkan pandangan pada Renjun yang masih tersenyum memandanginya. Memperhatikannya, kalau ia tidak salah tangkap.

“Kenapa?” tanya Jeno.

Renjun menggeleng, “Gue kepikiran tiba-tiba. Jadi ngerasa takut aja. Takut lo  _ ilang.” _

“Gue mau pulang, mau mandi aja.”

Renjun tertawa, “Iya, gue tunggu ya. Jangan lama-lama.”

_ Gue juga. _

* * *

Jeno tidak menghabiskan waktu lama untuk mandi. Dengan cepat pula ia mengenakan baju tidur yang nyaman. Orang tuanya mengabari akan pulang besok. Jadi, ia akan sarapan bersama keluarga Renjun besok pagi. 

Jeno bergegas mengunci rumahnya dan berjalan ke rumah sebelah. Sesampainya, Jeno mengetuk pintu dan pintunya terbuka tidak lama. Jeno disambut dengan Ayah Renjun yang tersenyum senang melihat kehadirannya. 

Ayah Renjun memeluknya. Melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung Jeno, “Anak Ayah yang ini udah gede ya. Mainnya udah gak sama Renjun lagi, ” Ujarnya bercanda. Jeno tertawa.

“Itu temennya Renjun juga, yah. Aku kenal dari Renjun.” jawab Jeno, masih dalam pelukan.

Ayah Renjun melepaskan pelukan, merangkulnya menuju ruang makan, “Seneng hari ini? Katanya kamu habis dari rumah nenek?” tanya Ayah Renjun pada Jeno.

Jeno bisa melihat Renjun masih di dapur membelakanginya, Mama Renjun belum terlihat. Jeno duduk di kursi-meja makan, “Kan main sama temen, yah. Seneng pasti. Minggu lalu bosen belajar di perpus atau rumah, yah. Jadi, ke nenek. Nenek juga katanya kangen..jadi gitu.” ucap Jeno menjelaskan.

Jeno melihat Renjun berjalan ke meja makan. Meletakkan mangkuk besar di atas meja makan. Lalu berjalan lagi ke dapur dan kembali lagi, membawa mangkuk nasi dan peralatan makan untuk Jeno. Sup ikan hangat tersaji di meja makan untuknya. Sup ikan adalah hidangan wajib keluarga Renjun saat orang tuanya kembali ke rumah.

“Ayah temenin Jeno makan dulu, ya. Aku panggilin Mama. Jangan nanya aneh-aneh!” ujar Renjun sebelum berlalu.

“Nanya aneh-aneh gimana, sih? Masa  _ catch up  _ sama anak sendiri gak boleh. Renjun kelakuannya udah kayak bawa pacar ke rumah aja, ya?” ujar Ayah Renjun.

Jeno yang sedang makan, tersedak mendengar penuturan Ayah Renjun barusan. Ayah Renjun kaget, Jeno juga. Jeno buru-buru minum dan mengambil air lagi ketika gelasnya kosong.

“Maaf, yah. Kuahnya panas.” ucap Jeno.

Ayah Renjun tersenyum menyelidik padanya, lalu mengangguk paham.

Mama Renjun muncul tidak lama. Memeluk Jeno dari samping, lalu membiarkannya makan. Mama dan ayah Renjun bergantian mengajaknya bicara sampai makanan Jeno habis. Ketiganya saling bertukar kabar seperti anak dan orang tua tanpa canggung sama sekali. Sama seperti Renjun dengan keluarganya. Selama ia makan, Renjun menghilang. Kata Mama sedang mandi.

Sampai Jeno menyelesaikan makannya, dan mencuci piringnya sendiri, Renjun masih juga tidak kelihatan. Orang tua Renjun sudah kembali ke kamarnya setelah ia menyelesaikan makan tadi. 

Jeno duduk di sofa ruang tamu menunggu Renjun karena ia berniat pamit untuk kembali ke rumah. Tidak lama, Renjun muncul dari tangga. Wajahnya kesal menatap Jeno. 

“Gue tungguin juga, malah duduk disini.” 

“Gue juga nunggu lo, mau pamit.” jawab Jeno.

Renjun berjalan mendekat pada Jeno. Hingga berdiri tepat di depannya. Renjun menyerngit, “Lo gak baca  _ chat  _ gue ya?”

Jeno menggeleng, “Hape gue di rumah.”

Renjun membulatkan bibirnya, lalu menarik tangan Jeno, “Yaudah, ayo.”

Jeno kaget atas tindakan Renjun barusan, “Ayo ngapain,  _ anjir?” _

“Tidur.”

“Iya, gue mau tidur. Tapi, lo ngapain narik tangan gue?!”

Renjun menatapnya datar, “Rumah lo kosong, besok lo sarapan disini. Lo udah disini sekarang, tidur disini aja sekalian.”

Jeno berdeham. “Sikat gigi gue di rumah.”

“Banyak disini.”

“Buku gue-”

“Besok cuma pengarahan.”

“Seragam-”

“Habis sarapan lo balik masih sempet, besok dianter Ayah.”

“Hape-”

“Langsung tidur habis gini gak perlu hape.”

“A-”

“Gue tidur duluan, ya? Lo tidur di sofa aja.” ujar Renjun akan berlalu. Terlihat kesal pada Jeno yang berusaha menolaknya terus menerus.

“Oke-oke,  _ sorry.” _ Jeno mengangkat tangan, menyerah. Ia menahan tawa sejak tadi, berhasil membuat Renjun kesal.

Jeno mengikuti Renjun naik ke lantai 2 (dua), menuju kamarnya. 

“Sikat gigi di-”

“Iya, biasa kan? Sikat gigi di rak atas wastafel, handuk bersih di lemari sampingnya. Oke, bos. Siap.” Ucap Jeno memotong Renjun. Renjun diam saja, mengangguk.

Jeno bergerak ke kamar mandi, menyikat giginya, membasuh wajahnya dan mencuci kakinya.

Jeno melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin Renjun.  _ Mood _ nya sangat cepat berubah. Jeno menyadari itu. Saat bangun tadi pagi, Jeno cukup kesal karena ditinggal keluarga Renjun untuk sarapan sendiri. Saat, ia pergi dengan Hyunjin ia menjadi senang. Saat bertemu Renjun tadi, Jeno kesal lagi. Tapi, saat Ayah dan Mama Renjun mengajaknya bicara, kesalnya hilang. Bahkan, ia sudah bisa menggoda Renjun seperti tadi.

Remaja masih baru puber.  _ The emotions and feelings are really raw. That’s why it changes extremely. _

Jeno menatap Renjun yang sedang memainkan  _ games  _ di ponselnya sambil berbaring saat Jeno memasuki kamar. Jeno menghela napas lagi.

_ Here we go again. _

Jeno ikut berbaring di sampingnya, membenarkan posisi selimut, lalu menutup matanya. Jeno bisa merasakan Renjun meletakkan ponselnya dan berbaring menghadap Jeno. Jeno belum tidur, Renjun juga begitu. Nafas keras Renjun terasa di sekitarnya. Renjun menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali. Jeno masih betah untuk tidak membuka matanya. Tidak ingin tahu bagaimana wajah Renjun saat ini.

Jeno agak merinding, saat suara Renjun terdengar, “Gue seneng, lo balik. Soalnya...gue beneran takut lo  _ ilang. _ ” ucap Renjun akhirnya.

Jeno membuka mata pelan. Tatapan keduanya bertemu, tapi keduanya hanya diam. Tidak punya tanggapan apa-apa.

Jeno bernafas pelan, lalu berkata, “Gue disini.”

“Iya, tau.”

Jeno memiringkan badannya, menghadap Renjun sepenuhnya. Menaikkan selimut sebatas pundak Renjun. Tangannya naik mengusap surai Renjun pelan. Renjun menutup matanya.

“Jangan lari.” Ucap Renjun masih menikmati usapan Jeno.

“Enggak.”

“Gue selalu berdoa, semoga lo besok masih disini, di sisi gue.”

“Masih. Besok kan kita sarapan bareng.”

Renjun memukulnya pelan, Jeno meringis.

“Selamat tidur,  _ Prince.” _

Renjun memejamkan matanya, masih berbaring menyamping ke arah Jeno.

“Hm.”

_ Iya. Sama. _

_ Tapi, bukannya lo yang udah pergi jauh dari dulu? _

_ Renjun, gue harus apa? _

Jeno tertidur pula, memeluk Renjun selagi bisa.

* * *

“Jen, bakal kangen gak sih?” Ujar Renjun tiba-tiba.

Renjun dan Jeno saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka berjalan bersisian, menikmati sore yang semakin hangat karena akan masuk musim panas. Sedikit lagi.

“Apa?”

“Kita. Begini aja, jalan bareng  _ pas _ pulang sekolah, ngobrol-ngobrol begini. Bakal kangen gak sih?”

Jeno mendengus, “ _ We see each other almost everyday since we were born.  _ Menurut lo, gimana?”

“Bakal. Kemarin, pas lo pergi seminggu aja, aneh. Apalagi habis ini ya... kita di kota yang beda.”

Aneh. iya. Aneh.

Tanggal wisuda sudah keluar. Setelah wisuda, mereka  _ officially _ meninggalkan sekolah. Akan sibuk mengurus persiapan masuk universitas.  Mereka akan pindah. Entah itu pindah fisik, pindah pikiran, atau bahkan, pindah hati.

“Cuma 2 (dua) jam. Lagian, zaman udah canggih. Apa yang perlu ditakutin sih?” Jeno menanggapi. 

Benar. Apa yang perlu ditakuti? Ini yang Jeno ingin, kan?

“Takut aja. Takut aja semua berubah, dan gue gak bisa apa-apa.”

Jeno tertawa, “ _ said by someone who says, the only certain things in this world is just uncertainty.”  _

“ _ That’s why i’m afraid,  _ Jeno. Karena gue tahu, segalanya bisa berubah dan banyak hal yang bisa terjadi.”

“Tapi, lo gak berubah dari dulu.”

Gantian, Renjun yang tertawa, “Siapa bilang?”

“Buktinya, lo masih disini sama gue.”

_ Renjun, maaf.  _

* * *

Hari-hari menuju wisuda menjadi aneh bagi sekitar Jeno.

Mulai dari Orang tuanya, yang mulai me- _ list _ apa saja yang akan dibutuhkan saat Jeno tinggal sendiri nanti. Lalu, Orang tua Renjun yang juga tidak pergi lagi. Lalu, Hyunjin yang menjadi teman baik dengannya. Mark yang jadi lebih menempel dengannya. Hanya Renjun yang masih bertindak biasa-biasa aja.

Tapi, semua orang menjadi lebih  _ anxious, _ karena waktu pengumuman kelulusan Universitas akan terjadi sehari setelah wisuda. Kegelisahan orang-orang sampai terasa pada Jeno. Wajar. Jeno juga takut, sedikit. Tapi, ia yakin akan dapat hasil yang baik.

Sebenarnya, hal aneh lain yang ia sadari adalah….dirinya.

Jeno tiba-tiba terpikirkan ide yang cukup gila. Yang mungkin akan merubah seluruh hidupnya. Tapi, juga bisa jadi gerbang kebebasan untuk perasaan yang menyiksa dirinya selama ini. Jeno hanya berharap dan berdoa rencananya akan berhasil. Semoga saja.

Tapi, seperti kata Renjun  _ uncertain things will come. _ Hal itu datang padanya.

Jeno lupa. Jeno tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu akan terjadi padanya. Jeno tidak punya  _ plan b  _ untuk  _ itu. _

* * *

Kak Jiwoo pulang kerumah sehari sebelum wisuda, sesuai janjinya. Liburan musim panas sudah mulai. Semester ini ia akan melakukan  _ intern, _ sehingga tugas-tugas kuliahnya sudah selesai. Hanya menunggu pekerjaannya dari perusahaan nanti. Kak Jiwoo bisa menghabiskan liburan musim panas di rumah.

Pagi ini, saat Jeno sedang merapikan seragamnya, Kak Jiwoo masuk ke kamarnya. Senyumnya cerah, senang sekali melihat Jeno.

Kak Jiwoo menghampiri Jeno, memeluknya dari belakang, “Kamu beneran udah gede, ya? Pas Kakak tinggal masih SMA, tapi habis gini kamu udah mau pindah juga keluar kota.”

“Lebay banget, Kakak pergi udah 2 (dua) tahun juga. Kakak aja udah sampe  _ intern, _ masa aku kecil terus?”

Kak Jiwoo membalik badan Jeno, keduanya menjadi berhadapan. Kak Jiwoo masih tersenyum, mengusap rambutnya, lalu wajahnya. “Cakep banget adik kakak. Pantes banget yang naksir gak pernah bisa  _ move on.” _

Jeno berdecak, “Mulai ngeledek kayak orang-orang.”

Kak Jiwoo mengarahkan wajah Jeno pada cermin, “Masa kamu gak bisa lihat? Kalo kamu secakep ini?” 

Jeno tersenyum, ikut memandangi wajahnya dan wajah Kak Jiwoo yang terpantul pada cermin. Lama. Jeno hampir melamun.

Gantian, Jeno yang memeluk kakaknya, lalu tiba-tiba berkata, “Kak, apapun yang terjadi, kita tetep Kakak-adik kan?”

“Ya iyalah!  _ We’re siblings by blood, by law _ . Apapun,  _ We’re sibling.” _

_ Yes. Apapun. _

_ Sorry. _

* * *

Wisuda berjalan lancar. Tidak ada yang kaget melihat Renjun dan Jeno menempati tempat teratas pada hasil belajar selama ini. Sudah biasa melihat mereka disana. Kedua orang tua mereka bangga dan bahagia. Renjun dan Jeno juga begitu. Mereka saling berpelukan dan mengucapkan selamat untuk satu sama lain.

Seperti acara wisuda pada umumnya, sesi foto-foto adalah yang paling dinanti-nanti. Jaemin dan teman-temannya yang lain sudah banyak yang menenteng kamera untuk sesi ini. Adapula yang menyewa  _ photographer _ . Tidak ada yang aneh.

Jeno cukup trauma menjadi tawanan foto. Ia lekas bersembunyi setelah berfoto bersama keluarganya. Berlari dari Jaemin apalagi. Sebelum ia harus tertahan dalam waktu yang lama karena tidak enak untuk menolak.

Ada yang harus Jeno lakukan sebelum ia kembali ke rumah. Ada rencana miliknya yang harus ia selesaikan. Misi penting hasil rencana gilanya.

Maka dari itu, Jeno menghubungi seseorang untuk diajak bertemu di tempat yang sepi. Jeno menyarankan untuk bertemu di parkiran dekat mobil keluarganya. Agar setelah melakukan misinya, Jeno bisa kabur dengan segera. 

Orang yang ia tunggu datang padanya tidak lama. Mark.

Parkiran sepi, orang-orang masih berada di lapangan. Melakukan sesi foto masing-masing. Orang itu masih menggunakan toga, senyum manis tercetak di wajahnya. Tangannya mengulur pada Jeno, mengucapkan selamat. Jeno menerimanya dan mengucapkan selamat kembali.

“Mark, ini...buat lo.”  _ yes,  _ Mark.

Jeno menyerahkan sebuket bunga pada Mark. Bunga yang ia ambil tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

Mark masih tersenyum, sangat senang menerima bunga dari Jeno. “ _ Wow, i don’t bring you anything but you give me this beautiful flower.” _

Jeno ikut tersenyum, “Gak papa. Ini cuma bunga kok.”

Mark tersenyum lebar memandangi pemberian Jeno.

Jeno jadi bingung. Ia tidak menyangka Mark akan bereaksi seperti ini padanya. Jeno memutar otaknya, memikirkan bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan ini. Maka, ia berkata. “Mark,  _ Can i hug you?” _

Mark menatap Jeno lagi, lalu mengangguk dan merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Jeno. Wajahnya masih senang sekali mendapat hadiah dari Jeno.

_ They just stay like that for minutes.  _ Menikmati pelukan dan kehangatan masing-masing.

_ “Sorry.” _

Mereka tidak tahu, ada yang memperhatikan sejak tadi. Orang itu tidak tahu, bunga yang diberikan Jeno pada Mark adalah  _ stripped carnation. _

* * *

Misi Jeno yang kedua akan Jeno lakukan hari ini. Setelah pengumuman kelulusan.

Jeno hanya mendekam dirinya sendiri di kamar sejak bangun. Tidak bisa sarapan karena ia tidak tenang. Saat waktunya datang. Jeno ragu-ragu untuk melihat. Jeno masih belum berani melihat.

1 menit.

2 menit.

Ponselnya berbunyi, pesan dari Renjun.

_ I did it! I’m in!  _ Lo gimana?

Maka Jeno, melakukannya. Melihat hasilnya dengan cepat. Sesuai dugaan, Jeno berhasil. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Akhirnya, tahun ini ia akan menjadi mahasiswa jurusan Hukum sesuai keinginannya.

Jeno keluar dari kamar, menghampiri orang tuanya dan mengabari bahwa ia lulus. Keduanya memeluk Jeno, memberikan banyak doa dan selamat pada Jeno. Jeno berterimakasih untuk itu. Tapi, Jeno punya misi untuk dilakukan. Maka, Jeno pamit pada orang tuanya untuk pergi ke rumah Renjun.

Jeno disambut oleh orang tua Renjun yang juga ikut senang karena Renjun dan Jeno yang sama-sama berhasil. Mereka memberinya kecupan dan pelukan hangat  _ khas  _ orang tua.

“Renjun di atas. Ada Jiwoo juga.”

Jeno sempat terdiam. Lalu mengangguk, dan berjalan ke atas.

Ia berjalan dengan pelan dan tanpa suara. Suara-suara di dalam dirinya seperti berteriak. Saling bersaut-sautan. Detak jantungnya, suara hatinya, suara di kepalanya. Seperti memintanya untuk segera menyelesaikan misinya. Agar ia bisa segera tenang.

Belum sampai di atas, Jeno masih di tangga, Jeno mendengar sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia dengar.

“- _ love is a heavy word. Why don’t we just try to know each other as a couple or...a lover. _ Walaupun... _ it will takes times?”  _ Suara Renjun terdengar. Suaranya tidak keras, tapi jelas, dan..lembut.

Jeno mendengar lagi, dua orang tertawa bersama. Terdengar bahagia. Dari suara saja Jeno sudah bisa menebak apa yang sedang keduanya lakukan. Maka, Jeno gagal. Gagal melanjutkan misinya. Jeno berbalik, tidak jadi menemui Renjun. 

Jeno marah. Pada Renjun, pada Kakaknya, pada waktu, pada situasi, pada dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa; pada semua hal di dunia ini.

Setelah tidak sengaja mendengar pengakuan cinta Renjun pada Kak Jiwoo, Jeno berlari. Tidak tahu kemana, ia hanya mempercayai insting kakinya. Jeno berhenti di taman blok sebelah. Duduk menyandar pada bangku di bawah pohon. Memeluk lututnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Menyedihkan.

Jeno tahu dan sadar, bahwa sejak lama Renjun menyukai Kak Jiwoo. Sejak dulu Renjun selalu mengaguminya, selalu memujinya. Renjun selalu memberikan tatapan memuja pada Kak Jiwoo. Selalu tersenyum lebar dan senang saat menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sementara Jeno, hanya akan menatap iri pada keduanya dari sudut ruangan.

Jeno merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan kupon hadiah dari Renjun yang terlambat ia gunakan. Jeno bodoh, berpikir bahwa ia bisa menggunakan kupon ini untuk membantu perasaannya. Jeno seharusnya tidak perlu memikirkan rencana untuk melakukan pengakuan cintanya pada Renjun. Jeno seharusnya masih mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam. Sehingga Jeno tidak perlu merasa patah hati. Tidak perlu merasa menyedihkan.  Seharusnya, ia hanya perlu menjauhi Renjun pelan-pelan dan menghilangkan perasaannya pelan-pelan. Sehingga ia tidak perlu merasakan sakit hati.

Maka, Jeno melaksanakan rencana terakhirnya. Jeno menjadi sibuk. Jeno menjadi susah dihubungi. Jeno menghilang. Jeno tidak membalas pesan. Jeno tidak pulang saat liburan. 

Jeno pergi menjauh dari Renjun. Sampai Renjun benar-benar kehilangan Jeno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stripped carnation means I'm sorry, I can't be with you.
> 
> [ TWITTER ](https://twitter.com/windblowsslowly)  
> and [ CC ](https://curiouscat.me/windblowsslowly)


End file.
